


There Is Always One Emotion Everyday

by ZoBerry Past It (ZoBerry)



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Helen Will should be endgame, but so far it got stuck with Helen and Jack (In this case Thera / Jona), so basically I it's an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoBerry/pseuds/ZoBerry%20Past%20It
Summary: A Helen/Will story incorporating some Helen/ Jack O'Neill (AU) themes.Will only knew her as Helen Magnus. Jona (Jack) only knew her as Thera Magnus. Now that they're both in the picture, how does Magnus get to choose?**A 9+year old story  I never got to finishing. It was written within two months or something so definitely it's just half a ride. Who knows maybe i'll pick this up again one time :)
Relationships: Helen Magnus/ Jack O'Neill AU, Helen Magnus/Will Zimmerman





	1. Not A Good Wake Up Call

The sun was up at five in the morning, it’s rays flitting through the windowpanes and curtains of the Sanctuary. The clouds were perfect, abundant enough to control the heat but scarce enough to let the sun pour in. The birds were chirping pretty loudly perched on one of the oak trees outside. Probably waking up everyone just for the fun of it.

One Doctor Will Zimmerman though, didn’t. He scrambled on top of his bed reaching under him to put the pillow to his ears, nullifying the sounds of the birds. It wasn’t everyday he gets to sleep in, no abnormals that are loose, no late night meetings and paperworks, just a good old fashioned lie in. Whatever happens though, he was determined to get more sleep until the Big Guy comes in and whacks him in the head.   
  
WHACK!  
  
“Up now.” Just his luck to be waken up like that. He grumbled again and turned to the side away from the Big Guy. “Will, come on,” said the gruff voice from behind. Grumbling as well he pulled the cover of the bed over his head and said “If there aren’t any dangerous abnormals on the loose,Henry and Kate can do it. Let me have a few more minutes.”  
The Big Guy scowled, Will can just feel it from the back of his head and wondered how the Big Guy actually scowled with his hair covering him most of the time. Before he could think about anything that he would regret later while still not having a cup of coffee the Big Guy interrupted his thoughts again.  
  
  
“Henry and Kate are out for the weekend, I’m leaving as well so you got to be up to be the one to look after this place.”   
  
  
Will’s eyes shot open and his posture tensed. He slipped the cover off his face and stared at the Big Guy just before he can ask where they were and why he didn’t know about it he heard a soft laughter from the hallway.  
  
  
“Good Morning Will!” It was Magnus, finely pressed blouse, pencil straight skirt and terribly long high heeled shoes polished to perfection, peeked by the door.  
  
  
Still grumpy from the lack of sleep and feeling left out on what happened he snapped back “What’s a good morning Magnus? Ugh, never mind. I’m awake, I’m going to get coffee downstairs later, okay Big Guy? I’ll be down in 15. Let me shower.”  
  
  
Before Magnus or the Big Guy could even react to that he was already undressing and going in the bathroom. As the pair heard the shower running they both exited the door and began walking down the hallway to the main entrance.  
  
  
“Magnus?” The Big Guy inquired.  
  
  
“Yes?” She was pretty taken back by Will’s unnatural behavior but decided that in a few hours he’d be fine.  
  
  
“Will is pretty difficult earlier. I don’t think he actually remembered that Henry and Kate where out, I wanted to tell him that he should be up because I would be going in a few minutes as well.”  
  
  
Sighing Magnus stopped by the door and replied “I guess so, and since normal Sanctuary hours doesn’t star until 8am or until an Abnormal is on the loose, he’s pretty much a man who just wants to sleep more. I’ll deal with him later.”  
  
  
“But Magnus-” Big Guy interjected.  
  
  
Smiling, Magnus realizes that the Big Guy was concerned about the well being of the Sanctuary while he was gone and wanted to make sure Will would take care of it.  
  
  
“I know you want us to be safe, don’t worry about it. I’m sure when Will comes down later he’ll probably apologize and said he already realized what he was missing. Go on and enjoy the downtime.”   
  
  
The Big Guy gruffed again “If you could call it a downtime. Alright Magnus, I’ll see you, take care.”  
  
  
“You as well.”  
  
  
–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–  
  
  
In the showers the water was freezing, letting Will cool off his head and body, before going down and facing Magnus and probably the Big Guy, if he was still in. He entirely forgot that today was a different day at the Sanctuary, hell it was almost a different week. The whole office has a four day weekend starting this Friday until early Tuesday when everyone is to report back before 8am for the usual team briefing.  
  
  
He remembered talking to Henry the other night asking why he was cataloging all the tech when he did that a few moments ago.  
  
  
“It’s because of the downtime, you remember what Magnus said right? A four day downtime?” Henry said skeptically.  
  
  
Will had to blink a few times at that then it struck him that it was the meeting a week before, he was always so caught up in the usual routing of the Sanctuary he actually forgot that they even had time for a break.  
  
  
“Yeah I remember now, it’s just weird and new.”  
  
  
Henry laughed “You got that right! It’s been too long since the last day off, and that was just for half a day before a rogue abnormal suddenly appeared.”  
  
  
“Wow, I’m guessing I wasn’t a part of this team yet, that would have been long. Years.”  
  
  
“Yes it was.” Henry smiled.  
  
  
Before turning to leave Henry with his toys Will scrunched up his eyebrows and asked again. “So, that didn’t really answer my question though, cataloging again the equipment?”  
  
  
Henry stopped writing notes and polishing a weird looking capsule the size of a hand and placed it in a bag.  
  
  
“Actually, I’m not really thinking this is a downtime at all. It’s more of like work that makes us relaxed. I mean, the Doc payed for the plane and all and I mean, I’m going down to Japan to hear about the latest technology and works. I guess it’s something I like doing and having to do my job to listen and act when there’s something good to trade and stuff. Do you get me dude?”  
  
  
Will’s eyebrows scrunched more. “I guess that makes sense. So before anything else what about Kate. what’s she doing?”  
  
  
Before Henry could even open his mouth, Kate walked inside, grabbed the usual electric stun gun and turned to talk.  
  
  
“Magnus told me I can go everywhere I like really. She gave me a few pocket money, which is actually pretty big when it comes to normal standards” She smiled at that, while the two men looked at her and shook their heads.  
  
She continued “Alright, well that is the truth I could go anywhere I want, but I guess Magnus trusts me enough to let me go on my own for the meantime and so to repay her I’d be doing what I do best. Going around, talking to people in the underground, shopping a bit and learning something for Magnus.”  
  
  
Both Will and Henry looked impressed at her answer and then before Kate can walk out the door Henry called.  
  
  
“Hey! What are you doing with that stun gun?”  
  
  
Raising her eyebrows she cocked her head and said “What? This little ol’ thing? Come on Hank I’m sure it’s alright to get one gun. I mean I need to protect myself one way or another right?”  
Henry finally conceded and turned back to look at Will.  
  
  
“So, dude, what are you going to be doing?”  
  
  
Before he could answer the computer alarmed saying that there was an abnormal at the loose.   
Will smirked and said “Just another day at the Sanctuary.” Before grabbing another stun gun and walking outside to work.  
  
  
Finally the sound of water stopped and Will scrubbed his hair and rinsed his mouth before looking at himself in the mirror.  
  
  
He was pretty much ashamed of himself snapping like that both to Magnus and the Big Guy, they probably deserve an explanation, and yeah an apology.  
  
  
He got dressed stood by the window to breathe deeply. Found the Big Guy going out the gate.  
  
  
“Damn! Too late.” He muttered. *Better suck it up and face Magnus. Coffee first though.*


	2. Niggling Feelings of Threat

Warm coffee in hand and a goal in mind, Will trekked down the hallway to Magnus’ office. Taking a deep breath he walked inside. Momentarily surprised when he saw Magnus sitting on the couch, tea cup in hand and phone on the other grinning pretty widely.

If Will knew better he would have guessed that smile was the reason for the laugh he heard earlier, but that couldn’t be. Not what he thinks it is at least. Magnus is too mature to be swayed by any moments of fleeting romance. That’s when he realized that he knew nothing about Magnus personal love life except for her old love Druitt, the charming Tesla and a few people that found Magnus attractive but knew they would not do anything to her.

Before he could even begin to contemplate about her feminine moments she looked up at him and smiled.

“Good morning, Will. I suppose that your head has cooled down now?”

Hiding an embarrassed smile he cocked his head to the side and shrugged.

“Yeah, pretty much. Sorry about it, and to the Big Guy as well. I was going downstairs already but I saw him left.”

Helen drank her tea stood up and went to her seat behind her desk supposedly prepping up to work again on her laptop. She looked up at Will still by the door frame looking at the abandoned tea cup on the table.

“Why don’t you sit here Will?” She pointed to the chair on the other side of the desk. “We can talk a bit about how the Sanctuary will work with you.”

“Me? Wait where is Biggie going to anyway?” Will was surprised. Does that mean he was going to stay inside this whole building by himself? *What the hell?*

Stiffling a laugh at Will’s look of utter shock, she smiled again and gestured to the chair. Clearly commanding as his boss to sit and listen to the events to happen.

Holding down a sigh, he sat down. Drank his coffee and looked at Magnus.

“So Magnus, first question though. Why only me?”

Opening the laptop and started on her work, Magnus repied.

“Well since Henry and Kate are obviously not around and my dear friend is out as well, it leaves you to take care of the main things in the Sanctuary. To answer your second question, he is out on a retreat of sort in the mountains and forests in Africa. The usual recon.”

“So where will you be heading?”

“Oh, I’ll still be in the Sanctuary, but there are times I may be out for a few hours to talk to people-” at that Magnus smiled “and hold meetings with the different Sanctuary networks. That’s the time when you are on your own.”

Gulping down another drink of coffee he asked.

“Didn’t you think I would have someplace to go and would want this downtime to myself?”

Helen looked up from her work and pointedly looked at Will.

“It is a part of the job you know. Henry and the other’s are doing something, and the both of us being the head and head to be of this Sanctuary will have to do the usual working together.” Magnus finished, looking pointedly at Will.

Will’s eyebrows once again scrunched together with her tone. It was too commanding, too no- nonsense. Even for Magnus on a bad day. There is something she was hiding. He knew she had more than a century to perfect a look of facade but it’s nothing Will can’t decipher one way or another.

Thinking of nothing else to say downed the rest of his coffee, stood up and excused himself from the office.

“I’m going to get another cup. I’ll be in the library if you need me.” He said while walking towards the door.

“Of course Will.” Will stopped again, pausing just enough to turn his head and look at Magnus without seeming conspicuous and he saw Magnus smiling again – and dare he say it blushing? Maybe it was just the morning light through the scarlet curtains. Shaking his head he went outside closing the door, pausing a bit.

*Maybe I should ask her what’s gotten into her. It isn’t everyday she seems uncontrollably happy.*

Although before he even had the chance to knock he heard it again the unmistakable laugh of a flirting woman.

He stood stock still. Waiting, feeling a terrible feeling creeping up on him. Maybe it was because he didn’t have an idea what was going on. Maybe it was because he felt that Magnus is using him and she has her own downtime as well. Maybe it was something mo-. Shaking his head again. He went back to the kitchen to grab coffee, a tumbler of ice cold water and headed to the gym. Who cares about the library? Suddenly the felt the need to flush out toxins of whatever kind and the need to feel good comes up.

–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–

Helen Magnus was no fool. She wasn’t blind as well. She saw the pause her young protege made. It didn’t matter to her that much though. She can always find a way to justify what she was doing. Pouring another amount of tea. She changed the window on her laptop and chatted away. All the while planning her next supposed trip for a “meeting” with co-workers.

After a tiring 2 hour work related paper it was 10:55. She still had to take a bath again and fix herself before her late lunch appointment. Standing up, she fixed her papers and went to the library to find Will and tell him to get ready for her departure. The aquatic abnormals needed their water checked and the usual rounds.

As she reached the library, she was confused to find it secluded. No one has been there since yesterday when she was doing research it seems. Frowning, she went to the tablet by the coffee table and scanned the immediate surrounding trying to find another human life form. That’s when she saw Will’s number, flashing off in the gym room.

“Well then, that’s variety.” She cocked her head, wondered why he didn’t say anything about leaving the library to go to the gym.

She was going to knock, really, but since the irritated aura or whatever she could call it going off Will in waves since early morning, she just couldn’t bring her hand to knock, for fear of letting him go off again. So she peeked and what a peek it was! It was Will Zimmerman, on the treadmill lifting weights while running and lifting like the world was about to end. She could see his hair flying and his chest perspiring. It stopped her from any rational thought she had about him.

–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–+–

Working up a sweat from 8:30 until 11:00 wasn’t common for Will Zimmerman. Not even on a very stressful day, but after having too much on his mind swallowed him, he decided he would stretch, lift and run until he’d die of exhaustion. By 11:10 he stopped for a breather, took his top off which was drenched after the first hour and decided rather than wiping his body of the sweat with an already sweaty top he would stay in the bath and drown his thoughts in.

Just as he was going out the door though, he bumped into someone, completely taken aback Will staggered backward. Thankful for the weights behind him that stopped his fall.

He wasn’t startled about who was there, or why. What was difficult to comprehend is what she was wearing.

He knew Magnus dressed like a queen, or rather a very strict looking but elegant queen. She was wrapped in a ruby red below the knee dress, with matching high heeled black stilettos that would kill toes when stepped on. Her shoulders were were wrapped with a shawl and her “v” cut gown was drool-worthy of any red-blooded male.

As she walked nearer to him to be in talking distance he could see the slit of her dress, left side until the middle of her thigh. Complete with stockings and nets.

After another once over he looked straight into her eyes. Too tired to apologized and shrugged while wiping his hair backwards. Conveying that he was male after all.

She on the other hand was staring at him as well, although not as noticeable like he was. She was looking directly at the sweat on his chest drying up. The damp spots on his jogging pants and the hair that was slicked back.

She could see his muscles and veins throbbing, can hear his heart beating. She could see his eyes, tired, weary, exhausted but still active enough to openly look at her. It made her feel a throb in her chest.

“Will” Magnus started “I have a late lunch today in the next town with an old colleague. I don’t suppose we would be more than 3 hours. I’ll be back by 2 to 3 in the afternoon depending on the state of traffic.”

Like i,f he would believe her and her words after the things that happened. Too drunk with fatigue and too tired to hide emotions or keep a good remark. He smirked.

Causing Magnus to inwardly cringe. It was like facing Will again, during her time having a premonition about causing a wild spread disease because of the Mayans.

“Sure then Magnus. I’ll take care of the old house. Have fun.”

As he stood back up, sludged towards the door in a straight posture. He stopped to where Magnus was standing not half a foot away. He drank the rest of his water, and looked forlornly at Magnus who was checking her phone again.

“You could even make it up to 2 or 3 in the morning. I won’t mind.” He then started once again from the hallway to his room. Rubbing a hand over his face when he heard Magnus neck almost creak at the force of what he said.

She was hurt. No doubt about that. She couldn’t understand what was it with Will today. First he was grumpy as he woke up, not caring about her or BIggie. Next he would always look at her quizically since their time in the office and now just now… if it wasn’t for his tired look he could have passed for being totally out of it and in a way, apathetic.

That wasn’t how Will worked. He’s a psychiatrist, he should be the one who knows feelings. It made her think there was something wrong. She wasn’t going to waste this day though. It has been long enough, she had to leave or she’d be late. She held up her head high. Took a deep breath and ignore the little feelings people get when in or after an awkward situation, and went out of the door.


	3. Travelling Down Yellow Brick Road

It was quite an extravagant start when Helen Magnus walked inside a 53 year old restaurant. The last time she entered this place was five years ago when she was having her semi-decade journey through yellow brick road.  
  
It wasn’t of the usual restaurants, not even one of the not so common restaurants as well. The Ja’kresh was known for it’s multi-tasting food and place variety. Three curtains from the main area separated the buildings from each other. The green one signifying the business meetings, the red one being more festive, housed the family gatherings while the blue ones were for more personal relationships or secret dealings. It wasn’t really like that from the start, it just seemed that after a few decades people would start to label colors and rooms.  
  
“What can I help you with mam?” a young girl in her early twenties asked Magnus, smiling rather chippily. Magnus could sense that the girls hands were wringing themselves together behind the podium.  
  
Magnus gave her a once over and smiled “Yes, under the name of Neil. I believe he is already here?” She inquired.  
  
The attendant took out a large but rather worn out log book, presuming to look under the name. Magnus guessed the girl was new in her work, it didn’t take a Will Zimmerman to read people that easily.  
  
Biting the corner of her upper lip she closed the book and signaled inside.  
  
“Right over here mam, just inside the blue curtain behind the palm tree.”  
  
Magnus thanked the girl and went inside.  
  
The place was still the same as she had remembered those years ago. The shades of the blues were wonderfully connected together to create a calming atmosphere. She thought it would make sense for passionate – red lovers to be drenched in blue so that they won’t kiss and run before talking sweet nothings first.  
  
As she reached the palm tree, she smiled. A man in his late forties were sitting with his back to her, holding a wine glass in his hand. Her smile broke more widely when she noticed it wasn’t wine but beer, seeing the bottle beside him.   
  
She placed her hand on his shoulder and he jerked.  
  
“Hello there.” He smiled, filled with mischief and boyish cuteness in a male. “You startled me.”  
  
The man stood up walked over to the other side of the table and puled the chair out for Magnus.   
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Sure, my pleasure.”  
  
As he turned back to his seat he caught the notice of one of the waiters and talked to him. Presumably to order the usual meal. This gave Magnus a few moments to admire him. He was dressed in a dark grey suit. Bringing out the wonderful highlight of his silver hair. His posture, slouched a bit by the shoulders, still gave him an air of command.  
  
Suddenly, she saw him scratch the back of his head and turned his head to look at her with his bedroom eyes.   
  
“Hey, I’m sorry but the red tide came in during the last few days where they got their deliveries. They don’t have any safe seafood on hand. Unless of course you want toxic ones?” He raised his eyebrow and lifted the side of his thin lips, grinning.  
  
Rolling her eyes at his quip and antics she ordered a normal chicken palate and salad on the side.   
  
The waiter nodded his head and left.  
  
He sat right back down and looked at her straight in the eyes, she as well, waiting for his move.  
  
“Thera. You look beautiful.”  
  
It stopped Magnus for a second before smiling again.  
  
“Thank you Jona. I believe the grey suit enhances your wonderful hair as well. I never knew it would turn different that fast.”  
  
He grumbled and replied lightheartedly.   
  
“Don’t remind me Thera! Five years ago I was still slick in brown and undeniable sexy. Now look at me!” He exclaimed as he laughed.  
  
She moved her knees to gently touch his and she could feel his legs stiffen. Whispering in a soft tone.  
  
“I believe that this silver gives a certain gleam through it. As for the ‘sexy’ I think you’ve already passed that stage. Let’s call you seductive, shall we?”  
  
He grinned again “But Thera. That’s you. Look at you’re wonderful red dress, bringing shame to all the reasons the blue is put up here.”  
  
Helen laughed daintily. “I believe you admire me too much Jona.”  
  
“Excuse me.” Said a voice from behind.  
  
“Wine?” asked the waiter from before.  
  
Helen smiled gratefully.   
  
“Yes please. Jona?”  
  
“No thank you Matt, I’d take another bottle though.”  
  
“Yes sir. Mam.” The waiter acknowledged before leaving.  
  
Helen picked up her glass of wine sniffing the liquid and swirling it in the glass before taking it up to her mouth for a drink.  
  
Jona looked at her, it was more like stared actually. Here neck going on to heaven, tilted, waiting for lips to rain down on it. He felt a stir.  
  
Smiling again, she put down her glass and looked at him. “I believe ‘that’ will have to wait Jona. Lunch, work, talk then pleasure afterwards.”  
  
“Yes. Pleasure, I like the sound of that.”  
  
Just then the waiter came back and handed another bottle to Jona. The food was ready and was placed on the table.   
  
“Still delicious after all this time.” She savored her first bite.  
  
He smirked “Well then, I wouldn’t know would I? I haven’t tasted anything yet.”   
  
Rolling her eyes again, they settled into a comfortable silence.  
  
Before Jona could say anything though, Helen touched her finger to his hand.  
  
“I believe we should talk about certain arrangements first, as well as the contacts you know about.”  
  
Jona sighed, she was back to Magnus mode. Not Thera, it was part of the relationship though. A friendly romp, flirting, dine outs and of course work. He never decided on having another relationship when he met Magnus 12 years ago. Get to know her for two personally and started their annual and semi-decade moments. He could still grab any woman he wanted. He decided he would be faithful, marriage wise at least. He won’t marry anyone for her.   
  
They began talking about the latest in the sightings. In all truth. He didn’t know much about Thera, all he knew was that there was a part of her she wasn’t saying, that she was interested in far fetch things but not the voodoo kind, more of the not so earthly but almost real stuff. Years in the military thought him about it. He’d give her time though. As long as they get to continue to see each other.  
  
Magnus could see Jona looking fine at one moment and after a blink it was gone. She knew all about him, the military, the profile, the works. But she never asked too much. She also appreciated how he didn’t ask too many questions or became too speculative or at least if he was, he didn’t show it.  
  
“So you are entirely sure about this?” Magnus inquired. Raising one of her brows and bringing her fork to her lips again.   
  
He looked down and said “As sure as I’ll ever be-” looking back up at her “the Stallioth-” and he noticeable cringed with the name as Magnus chuckled. “as my mercenaries reported to have found it, it still has a weak but steady heartbeat, that was 3 weeks ago. After almost 11 days of observing it, they said it was starting to build up in speed. I guess it’s about time it wakes up from it’s 3 year nap.”   
  
“Well then if you’re sure and I guess the research about this all is right. I’ll be going down in Norway by weekend next week. Hunting for the Stallioth.”  
  
He cringed again “Thera? Can’t we change it’s name or something? I mean come on. Stallioth? It’s definitely not good for the ears. Sound like something between a stallion and a sloth and the image it gives me is creepy.”  
  
Eyes widening in silent humor she replied “I guess it is kind of eccentric. However it is the name found in the files, maybe when my team gets to see it with me there would be something they could think of, I’m sure they’ll react the same that you are when they hear the name.”  
  
“Well then. Your team certainly is up on that. If they give it a good name then i’ll bow down to them.”  
  
“Yes, they are, many of the other creatures we found to be different are named by my team, nicknames and pet names at the most. Although I think you’ll be the one thinking of a good name in the end.”  
  
Choking on his beer he wiped his mouth and said “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”  
  
“Absolutely. You can come with me on the trip. I know they are your mercenaries after all. After 10? No? 12 years. I guess it’s time I show you around a bit.”   
  
“Sweet!” He exclaimed. “Although I’m not really high on meeting weird looking creatures. It’s still an adventure.”  
  
“That it is.” Magnus agreed.   
  
After finishing up the dessert that was left Magnus looked at Jona again, eyes wandering.  
  
“Hey there,” he asked softly. “What cha’ got in mind?”  
  
Magnus smiled inwardly and cocked her head to one side. Jona was different, that was saying much. After 12 years of knowing him he was still a kid at heart. No matter how serious their talks are, or how their little missions were. He could be charming and appear to be almost mysterious, something like someone could never fully understand but was always wanted.   
  
She realized then with sudden clarity he reminded her of herself sometimes. When the other of her ‘old’ friends would comment on how enigmatic she would appear. Same with her co – workers in the Sanctuary and in the Network. It was always that she appeared she could not be understood, didn’t want to be understood more than a boss. Although she could feel that people liked her for some reason, maybe as the head. Or something else.  
  
The only difference was, he was jubilant. He was more alive. Even though he would have tough times, he was still always finding something to remark about. No matter how sarcastic or how funny it would really turn out to be. That was something she realized she was lacking, something that Will told her after getting closer to each other over the months and years.   
  
Dear God, Will.  
  
Jona suddenly got startled, he stood up and squatted down beside her.  
  
“Hey! What kind of look is that? You got scared of all sudden.”  
  
Shaking out of her reverie she said “It was nothing, I just remembered I promise my pro- co-worker who would be waiting for me. I told him I’d be back between two to three. It’s already thirty to three and it takes an hour to get back home. I’m sorry, I guess I was just too caught up with everything.”  
  
Smiling he got up on his feet, the dark brown crown of Magnus’ head on line with his chest and as he lifted two fingers under Magnus’ chin so that she could look at him in the eyes, he whispered.  
  
“By the time you tapped me on the shoulder a while ago, I though time stopped.” He grinned boyishly and her mouth was developing into a small smile.   
  
Jona continued to lean down until his lips were a hairs breath between his and Magnus’ lips. Dark brown eyes looking down sparkling blue ones “and-” he continued “When you pointed a gun at me 12 years ago filled with power and strength, when you though I was following you, when all I wanted to do was return your hanky back, it felt like it was another lifetime ago.”   
  
She grinned wildly, almost going to laugh at how cliche it sounded but stopped before she could let out a sound, he wasn’t laughing, his eyes were molten brown and steel in the core. It captivated her, he hated cliches, he couldn’t stand the sound of hearing it, let alone use it. Here he was though, in front of her, using that cliche. Looking at her like if she reacted it would all end.  
  
Before she could react to anything though, he kissed her. his fingers under her chin gone to be replaced by both his hands cupping her face. It was filled with passion, but not fire. It was soft but pressing. She was too startled with the difference. They rarely engage in lip locks. It was the usual cuddle, heads pressed together, a kiss on the forehead. The usual lips were always full of fire, never the tender one like this. It terrified Magnus.  
  
She was confused though when he slowly pulled back leaving an inch still between them though. He smiled, bedroom eyes sad but accepting. He let one of his hands fall to her shoulder and the other one still on her left cheek. He quirked a smile and said “I’m sorry.”   
  
“For what?” asked a confounded Magnus.  
  
“You didn’t well, reciprocate. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
A few awkward seconds passed.  
  
“Thera, as much as I would love to stay and stare like this forever, my old back can’t take it anymore.” He laughed and stood up.  
  
Before anything else awkward came into the silence. Magnus stood up almost at height with him placed her hands behind his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She had to regain, control. She needed to tell him what it meant for them kissing.  
  
He was startled, but kissed back, slow still but then it turned hot and passionate. His hands skimming her bare back and her fingers in his hair while their tongues dance the usual firey way.   
  
After a long moment the need to breath needed to be acknowledged. She pulled back from him hands still on his neck, both panting like the’ve run a marahon. He smiled again, now his hands carefully trailed up on her back making her shiver, he slowly cupped her face again with one hand and watched, a little triumphantly as he saw her nuzzle his hands. Looking like a kitten looking for warmth.   
  
“Call for the waiter and pay for the bill, unless you want me?”  
  
His shocked look made her laugh.  
  
“I know, I know. You’re the gentleman. Now do as I say while I go to the comfort room.”  
  
“Yes mam!” He grinned with a salute.   
  
Standing away from her tugging the ends of his coat lower, trying to hide his obvious discomfort he called for the waiter and the bill.  
  
By the time Magnus came out again, the table was clean, he was sitting on his chair. She squared her shoulders and walked purposely towards him.  
  
She leaned down, nuzzled his neck while peppering kisses all over his neck and subtly trailed her fingers up his thighs. When he groaned she smiled against his neck and pulled away.  
  
“Tease.” He muttered.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Smiling in a way that he knew she didn’t mean it. “Come – oh I don’t mean that way!” Peals of laughter lifted through the air.   
  
Rolling her eyes she sat on his lap quite provocatively, Jona’s hands automatically holding her thigh in place, her thigh where the slit is and the stocking is over, hand exploring rubbing her skin slowly.  
  
She looked down at him and said “Since we are going together to find the Stallioth, I suggest you stay for a week at my house. We can – get together and you can meet my team. I believe you have clearance enough. Everything you know will be only between you, my team and my network understood?”  
  
Shocked by what she said and the first time that she actually said what he wanted to hear. Time to know his wonderful Thera and what she really does froze him.  
  
Smiling like the canary who got the cream, she whispered again in his ear.  
  
“Do you agree to that terms? Colonel.” And there it was, the lick she places on the lobe of his ear.  
  
His hips buckled and he smiled wildly his eyes not filled with heat of lust, but with joy.   
  
“Yeahsureyoubetcha!”


	4. Planting the Bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh in this chapter i remember more. but then im so very confused what my point was and why Will is so aggro.

When Helen came back to the Sanctuary it was almost six quarter in the evening. She was pretty sure Will was worried about her, if he was back in his usual mood. She also hoped nothing wrong happened in the Sanctuary while she was away.  
  
The lunch supposedly ended at exactly quarter to three. Until some expected but totally not thought of scenes happened.  
  
  
“Nice ride Thera!” Jona looked at the slick black car with interest. “You drove this?”  
  
  
“Yes I did.”  
  
  
“With those shoes?!”  
  
  
Magnus laughed “Of course not! I have flats inside. Now come on, I should have been home earlier. Also since you are here, you will drive. I suppose you can handle this?”  
  
  
“I’m an air force colonel, you should have bought a helicopter, or a boat I can do.” He replied.  
  
  
“Right, cheeky man.” Huffed Helen.  
  
  
“But for you, I’ll turn from the the air and the sea to escort you to your house.”  
  
  
As they both sat in the car, Jona opening the passenger for Helen he said. “Of course you have to tell me the directions Thera, or we might – just get lost.” It was followed with a wink and Helen can’t help but grin.  
  
  
“Oh, I believe there are many places that we could be – lost as well.”  
  
  
Jona grinned back and headed to the drivers seat. When he started the engine and the car turned to the corner of the street Helen looked at him and said.  
  
  
“I believe I remember a certain part of you, liking to be lost in somewhere warm and – slick.” She purred.  
  
  
His eyes widened a bit but regained composure easily.   
  
  
“I believe Thera,” while skimming her arms. “I like to be lost. Deeper if allowed.”  
  
  
Helen looked at him, thinking that the deeper he said wasn’t entirely sexual in nature but before she could think, Jona pulled the car behind an abandoned building and was kissing Helen, fiercely and savagely, all the while pulling down the cups of her red dress.  
  
  
She then started to moan when Jona cupped her breasts and lightly pushed them upwards, tilting his head down to lick the tip.  
  
  
“I don’t know what you do to me Thera, what is this you’ve got me into? I just can’t get enough of you.”   
  
  
Jona said wholeheartedly while kissing the sides of her neck and licking until their mouths meet again.   
  
  
Helen, remembering what is happening, pushed him off a bit and before Jona could think of it as anything negative, she kneeled down on the chair and faced him, placing her hands his right leg and staring at him with wild eyes.  
  
  
Jona’s smirked at her brazen behavior and Helen took one of his hands and placed the tip of his index finger in her mouth, then place it on her nipple. She shuddered, even though she was the one who initiated the contact, and with that they kissed again, his hands on her breasts and one of her hands rubbing his erection that was throbbing and pushing at his restricted pants suit.  
  
They continued for some time. Breasts bouncing lips locked and Jona’s cock out and licking already. When Helen licked the tip, Jona’s pinched her nipples tight and just when she was about to come, her phone rang. It was a while before her mind said it couldn’t be hers since it was on silent the whole time but then she realized it was the Sanctuary alarm, that when emergency happened to the house or to the team it would ring as such.  
  
  
“Thera?” Jona asked puzzled when she pulled away.   
  
  
“The house alarm is going off, it’s only meant to happen if something is terribly wrong with one of the team or the house. We have to go.”  
  
  
At her look, Jona understood completely he placed his cock inside of his pants and covered Helen’s breasts with the cup of her dress not before kissing the tips tenderly.  
  
  
“I’m really sorry Jona,” Helen started knowing that men have a chance to get blue balls when in the wrong time. Her eyes traveled to his crotch and she was surprised to find that the erection wasn’t there anymore.  
  
  
“Jona?”  
  
  
Putting the gear back in place and running the car, Jona replied “Don’t worry, I’m okay. I know it’s something important, after twelve years my body knows you and when the time isn’t right and I know you have something important to do, my body knows how to behave.”  
  
  
“Thank you.”   
  
  
A silence stretched between them.  
  
  
“You know though,” started Magnus “I’m still pretty wet,” she smiled innocently “maybe you can help me, dry it up later?”  
  
  
  
Jona smirked at her, held her hand, kissed the palm and the back before saying, “Certainly.”  
  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
  
Back at the Sanctuary Will was worried, sick with worry. She said she’d be home by 3 at the most. Lunch didn’t take that long. It was already quarter to six. He tried leaving messages on the first hour when that didn’t happen he called: no answer. Getting extremely anxious by about five he rang the alarm and if that didn’t work he would alert the other’s as well.  
  
  
After five minutes he got a reply.  
  
  
^Will? What’s the problem? Henry? The Abnormals? I’m almost home.^  
  
  
At first he didn’t know if someone was giving him a ruse but really abducted Magnus, he was already considering tracking her down when he got another reply.  
  
  
^Please feed Bugely. He likes it more to be fed by someone that to be fed late. Thank you.^  
  
  
“What the hell is going on?”  
  
  
Deciding that it would be just right to track where Magnus is, he opened the office tablet and zeroed in on the location of Magnus’, car. By the looks of it, in fifteen minutes Magnus would be arriving. He decided to feed Bugely and then wait for Magnus by the garage.   
  
  
By the time he got there he could already see Magnus’ car entering the gate, he was breaking into a smile to wish her well and ask why she was late when he saw she wasn’t driving. Another man was, but he didn’t seem to be any harm to her, especially when Magnus was still chatting beside him.   
  
  
When the car pulled over he was already frowning again. He stood by the door and waited for them to come out. The man stopped the car got out of his door and went to Magnus, holding her hand and helping her out.  
  
  
“Will, good evening. You didn’t reply to my messages is everything alright?”  
  
  
Will disappointed at her for not answering his messages or calls after realizing that she had only been with this man, frowned deeper.  
  
  
“No.” He said in a steely voice that Magnus cocked her head a bit.  
  
  
“There’s nothing wrong. Only that you were late. Very well knowing that you said you’d be home by three -at the latest and would be continuing work.”  
  
  
Before Magnus could answer with her excuse the man beside her stood in front of Will.  
  
  
“Last time I heard she was your boss. What right do you have to tell her off in such a manner?”  
  
  
Magnus could feel the cold steel from his words almost begging Will to answer in a way that could provoke him.  
  
  
“Yeah, she is. My responsibility to know where she is, if she’s fine and my responsibility to interrogate her about her duties if need be.” Will replied in a put off but confident manner.  
  
  
Before Jona could hit him or say anything else she interrupted.  
  
  
“Boys. Stop it, I understand my own mistake Will and I am very sorry for putting you in this position. Now before we do anything else stupid let’s retire to my office and talk about introductions in a civilized manner.”  
  
  
Jona straightened his suit while Will shrugged.  
  
  
“Alright then, Jona come with me I’ll lead you to my office. Will?”  
  
  
Will looked at her. Cold and unfeeling.  
  
  
“Bring my bag, please.”  
  
  
Without reacting he waited until they were out the door before grabbing her purse and going up to meet in the office.  
  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
  
“Now both of you have a seat.” Said Magnus.  
  
  
“Jona, this is Will, my co-worker as I said you remember him from what I said earlier?”  
  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
  
“Will, this is Jona, he’s on old friend of mine who helped me find creatures for us here.”  
  
  
“So,” Will interjected “He’s just another co-worker?”  
  
  
Jona replied “No not really, I’m more of a client if we can call it that way. A client and an old friend.” He smiled lightly at Helen.  
  
  
“Now that you know each other and I guess the testosterone between you both has settled, Will? Please give him our usual tour and give him a room same wing as ours, I think there are clothes there that would fit him. After that the three of us can have dinner.” Magnus said politely.  
  
  
“Sure. Follow me this way Jona.”  
  
  
As they got up and turned to leave, Helen called on Jona.  
  
  
“Oh and Jona? No fights, same for you Will.”  
  
  
They both grinned.   
  
  
“Yes mam/Magnus.”  
  
  
She smiled and went on to change her attire for dinner.  
  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
  
“Whoa! This place is extremely different.” Said Jona  
  
  
“Yeah it is, I know the first time I went in here I felt the same way.”  
  
  
“So Will? Right? How long have you been working for Thera?”  
  
  
Snapping his head to look at him.  
  
  
“Thera?”  
  
  
“Yeah, don’t you know your boss’ first name? You know Magnus.”  
  
  
Even before a beat of a second, Will realized then and there that this wasn’t just a client. Could be a lover, could be a fling, but Magnus didn’t tell anything about herself to him. She seemed to trust him though.  
  
  
He put all of his knowledge in having the human body and mind in tact before laughing.  
  
  
“Oh yeah, I actually forgot about that, I always call her Magnus, everyone in here does, Henry our techno geek calls her doc, it just got used to me.”  
  
  
Even being in the military and getting a feel on human emotions it was a bit hard for Jona to look at Will. They didn’t know each other’s background, a military man used to people’s feeling and a psych as well who knows such feelings. It would be hard for them to both read each other because of it.  
  
  
Jona’s thin lips lifted to a smile said he understood until then both headed to their respective rooms to get ready for dinner.  
  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
  
At the dinner hall, Magnus was already seated at the right. Jona was the first one to arrive wearing cargo pants and a white shirt covered by a leather jacket.   
  
  
Magnus stood up to greet him and he went towards her. Admiring her gray pencil straight skirt, heels and thin white shirt covered by a thinner film of light blue bolero making his mouth water.  
Before he can stop he looked at her and said “Dinner, just got better…” and kissed Magnus full on the lips.  
  
  
In that moment when Helen returned the kiss Will was already knocking on the table. Eyebrows up and face stoic.   
  
  
“Do you want me to take dinner elsewhere, Magnus?”  
  
  
Flustered, Helen sat back down, asking Jona to sit by her right and Will in front of her.  
  
  
“No need Will. I’m sorry. Now then before the food gets cold let’s eat.”  
  
  
As the dinner lapsed into silence save for the clanking of the utensils and the slight chewing noises. Jona was the first one to break the ice.  
  
  
“So, I believe you have never even made to mention your name in this wonderful work field of yours, Thera.”  
  
  
Suddenly realizing that she had never told Will about her being Thera, she looked at him wide eyed.  
  
  
“Oh don’t worry about it Magnus,” Will laughed with a light heart. “I’ve been so used to calling you Magnus, I actually forgot!”  
  
  
Jona and Will laughed as Magnus tried to chuckle as well. Will to her didn’t seem in the least bit fazed by what happened, could he have known? Had he hidden his reaction too well? Did Jona suddenly said her name to him? What could have Will reacted then?  
  
  
Jona preceded to talk to Will and Helen, ignorant of the behavior she showed at first. They talked about the Sanctuary, their travels and the abnormals they faced.  
  
  
When dinner was finished Will got the plates and volunteered to wash them.  
  
  
Jona and Magnus got up as well.  
  
  
“Thera? Do you by chance have a gym here?”  
  
  
“Oh yes Jona. There is, just turn right twice and head to the first double door you see. It has a label.”  
  
  
“Thanks, I need to do my daily workout just to keep this up.” He smiled, kissed Helen briefly and said again “You’re welcome to get – sweaty with me.” voice pouring with innuendo.  
  
  
Helen smiled and leaned on him, forgetting Will was in the room,, washing dishes.  
  
  
“Maybe,” she whispered, but before saying anything else Will interrupted them.  
  
  
“Magnus,” he said back to her “Declan just emailed a string of documents earlier at about 2:45 about the odd reactions some of his abnormals are having. He asked me to tell you and would like an answer if possible to help him control the situation as early as possible.”  
  
  
“Yes of course. I’ll be in my office then.”   
  
  
Jona, lips beginning to form into a pout was licked by Helen’s tongue.  
  
  
“Maybe later.”  
  
“Sweet.”  
  
Then he left.  
  
  
After waiting for a beat, Magnus realized that Will wasn’t going to talk to her anymore so she headed down to her office and started on her work.  
  
  
After thirty minutes of research she heard a knock.  
  
  
“Yes?” She called out loud. It was Will.  
  
  
“Will? Why the knock? You never do that before.”  
  
  
Walking to her desk, Will replied.  
  
  
“Well you didn’t have a lover before so I guess knocking on a locked door where I know where you’d be would be considered as courtesy at least.”  
  
  
Sighing loudly Helen got up to the tea table and fixed a cup.  
  
  
“Will. Let’s not talk about it alright?”  
  
  
“Oh sure, I wondered though, just a bit, how many times and how long have you been seeing each other? Is he the reason why the other’s are really gone for this long weekend? Who is he Magnus? One of many?”  
  
  
Hands shaking a bit she put her tea down and turned to face him.  
  
  
“Dr. Zimmerman, I think you are stepping out of line here. Who I am with is none of your business. Or how many they are.”  
  
  
“So they are a lot. I wonder.” Will smirked.  
  
  
“I guess since I’m going to be here for a long time, I might just find out… especially since you have a knack of bringing them home.” he continued.  
  
  
Infuriated Helen backed him until his knees hit her desk.  
  
  
“We will not talk about this, Will.” Eyes filled with anger.   
  
  
  
Then she sniffed.  
  
  
Eyes relaxing, nose sniffing again.  
  
  
“You’re drunk.” she said plainly.  
  
  
“Surprised? I’m human as well … Thera.”  
  
  
“How many have you drank?”  
  
  
“Oh don’t worry. I’m not like Tesla, I didn’t get any from your wine maybe I started with a bit though on the dining table with the wine from earlier, but I got this from Kate’s stash. Told me I could get some if I was feeling too stressed out.” He explained like nothing was wrong.  
  
  
Magnus was surprised, never had she seen Will totally drunk or at least drunk enough to be in front of her provoking her.  
  
  
“Magnus, Thera.” She looked at him again.  
  
  
Licking his lips he continued “I wonder, do you have a different name for yourself for every person? Helen to your old friends. Thera to this guy? Well then, I’d stick with Magnus.”  
  
  
He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to him, kissing her with such an angry force that it shocked Magnus.  
  
  
Putting his hands on her back he pulled her nearer, turning them so that she was bending over her desk, pencil skirt covered backside in the air. Before Helen could retaliate he pushed his hips on her.  
  
  
“So Magnus,” licking his lips again. “You okay with that? Or do you want to change?”  
  
  
“Stop this Will,” she pleaded “You’re drunk.”   
  
  
“I know. I wouldn’t have the strength if I wasn’t. Truth be told I thought I was just going to pass out but I guess it led me here. You don’t like me Magnus? Want someone older? With more experience? Is that what everyone else is?”  
  
  
He continued to mock her and Magnus finally had enough and struck his thigh. Will aware the that action was going to happen one way or another subdued her arm and pulled her up, kneading her breasts a bit before putting his hand over her shirt and under her bolero.  
  
  
“Damn Magnus. Your nipples are getting hard. You like it don’t you?”  
  
  
Face hard with shame and anger she pushed him off, he tumbling down until he reached the arm of the sofa.  
  
  
“Go to bed Will.” She breathed deeply. “Go to bed, stay there and wake up in the morning no matter how late. Just get that alcohol out of your body.”  
  
  
Will leered at her. “Can’t get enough can you? Want me gone to deal with him? Alright Magnus. Sure. See you tomorrow. Don’t scream too much. I want that lie in.”  
  
  
Then there was another knock on the door.


	5. *Feeling Better Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah I remember now why Will is aggro. It's tied to the story. We're doing split personality due to abnormals kind of thing.  
> Just so everyone knows.

“What the hell?” Will Zimmerman thought he had a whole pile of hay in his mouth. Enough to last for weeks on a barn. He reeked and his head felt like it was being crushed by a ton of bricks.  
  
*Maybe I could come up to Magnus for something. Damn what happened?*  
  
That’s when it struck him. The wine, the beer, Magnus that silver haired dude Jona.  
  
*Will Zimmerman you are a total asshole.* He screamed in his head.  
  
Cleaning up his room and ready to take a bath his mind seemed to be in a whirl.  
  
*What have I done?! Magnus is so going to kick my ass out of here. Oh hell!* He realized he was getting hard.  
  
*SHIT! I dry humped Magnus! Damnnit! I am so dead. I’m aroused by it! Double damn! SICK!*  
  
Almost banging his head on the wall tiles he grabbed the loofah and spread the soap solution on it. Staring at the liquid pouring down the loofah, he suddenly dropped it.  
  
“Kill me now” he whispered against the wall. “I just kneaded Magnus’ breasts. I am so going to die.”  
  
Finally getting a grip of himself and fixing his head straight. He got a cup of coffee and headed to Magnus’ office.  
  
“Weird, where could she be?” There were no teacups or tea sets available on the kitchen or her office. It was already 9.30am Magnus should have been there. It then struck him.  
  
*I practically told her to keep quiet while being with that guy whole night.* He groaned again, starting to feel frantic.   
  
Walking quickly towards Magnus’ room he stopped to listen on their guest in his room.  
  
He pressed his ear to the door and heard sounds of water from the bathroom on the side. Moving a bit towards the bathroom wall he listened again, he heard whistling.  
  
Now he was sure going in Magnus’ room was safe.  
  
Opening her room he saw her asleep. Scared that he might wake her up and get fired – *Oh yeah, I am getting fired!* He gulped down what’s left of his pride and walked up to her.  
  
Taking a deep breath he looked at the pride mane of hair she had scattered all over the pillows, the way the sheets clung to her body.  
  
“Magnus…” Will whispered.  
  
Magnus seemed to move a bit then she shifted, turned to the other side and kicked the covers down.  
  
Will’s eyes popped out.  
  
She was wearing unbelievable silky white panties. Staring downwards and up again, he felt the legs went straight up to wonderful heaven. He swore he could hear singing angels.  
  
Looking upwards some more, his heart stopped altogether. She wasn’t wearing any brassiere. Although it was modestly covered by her arms. Will willed his own thoughts to stay moral and not peek.  
  
Touching her shoulder, thinking it was the only place he could touch, he rocked her a bit.  
  
* I should leave now, come back later. What am I doing?! No. I need to do this now, or she might get mad. Mad?! You’re leering at her. STOP IT!*  
  
Will was fighting madly with his conscience and moral until one decided to win.  
  
“Magnus, wake up.”   
  
Shifting again and struggling not to look at her bare chest he pulled his hand away intending to shout in her ear when all of a sudden her hands found his and directed him towards the bed.  
  
Hypnotized he followed and sat by the bed, stock still when he felt her hands pushed his all over her body. Around her collarbone towards her soft supple breast.  
  
He wasn’t so sure how he could have controlled himself but maybe he didn’t, he squeezed her once and let go. Standing up, willing his erection not to harden when he heard Magnus’ whine. He covered her up with the blanket and shaked her harder.  
  
“Will?” Magnus started groggily.  
  
Now aware that he was staring into the wakefulness of the blue eyes he knew so much, he promptly turned his head to the side.  
  
“HiMagnus, uhgoodmorning, IjustwantedtosaysorryasearlyasthisbecauseIreally,reallydon’tknowwhat, andIreallyreallylikeitherei’msorryforgiveme.” he took a deep breath and looked at her.  
  
Befuddled Magnus sat up.  
  
“Will, can you please slow down? I haven’t the slightest idea what you said. Please, look at me as well.”   
  
Taking another deep breathe looking at her then looking down on his feet he started.  
  
“I’m sorry for yesterday, I don’t know what happened, hormones that I shouldn’t have, I guess, and I wish you won’t fire me because I really like this job and I’m really sorry Magnus, I didn’t know what I was doing.”  
  
He then looked at her sorry and worry filled his eyes.  
  
“Oh Will.” she said knowing how much he meant his words. “I forgive you. Yes it was out of line, but I believe your apology is sincere. Now if -” She stopped amidst her words when she saw Will’s eyes trained on other parts other than her eyes.  
  
She then realized it was the silk sheets covering her, outlining the shape of her breast and the slit of her center.  
  
“Dr. Zimmerman.” she stated.  
  
Jumping a bit he looked back into her eyes.  
  
“I was saying – before you started ogling at me, that I forgive you, now what did you think I see, should you be forgiven?” She asked then her unbidden mind came up *Naughty boy, you deserve a punishment.* Shaking her head again she asked. “Well?”  
  
“I’m sorry Magnus, I’m a guy and well, uh, guys do that when there’s a incredibly attractive woman. I guess it’s normal.” he shrugged.  
  
Smiling again and lying down she stretched her arms causing her nipples to crinkle and become outline, Will tried not to watch her soft supple body press onto the bed and covers. He started to feel his sleep pants constricting.  
  
“Alright Magnus, I’ll go and uh – make you some tea and for your friend as well?”  
  
Snapping her head back she then realized.  
  
“Oh yes, I forgot all about him!” She wondered.  
  
*Really? That fast? Does he really mean something?* thought WIll.  
  
“Will?” Magnus inquired. “If you are leaving I’d say yes to a cup of tea and make it two, plus a bottle of beer. He likes that.”  
  
Blinking twice he then nodded.  
  
Lying back down again the soft sheets she peered through the side of her vision to see Will.  
  
Will broke a crack at the door to see if he could spot any trail of Jona. Hoping he was still in his room or anywhere but this corridor. Eyesight stuck on the door handle he carefully opened the door and just as about he was closing it he handle on the other door moved, he quickly moved out and looked like he was going to knock.  
  
“Good morning Will.” greeted Jona “how’s the hangover?”  
  
Jumping in surprise he greeted back “Good morning to you as well, and the hangover? Ugh never gonna do that again, I have never consumed that much.”   
  
Walking straight to Magnus’ room Jona sympathized. “I understand, hope you get whatever problem you have off your shoulders. Now then, what are you doing going to knock on Thera’s door?”  
  
Will noticed his eyes crinkle a bit. *Shit he knows my posture is lying, play it cool Will.*   
  
“Well, since I don’t think I’ve seen her anywhere around the house when she’s usually up at 7.00 I guess I just wanted to see if she was here.” he commented.  
  
Jona thought for this for a moment and smiled.   
  
“Glad you’re concerned pal. Now come on let’s make breakfast shall we?”  
  
Will thinking that there may be more to this guy sans the knowing looks and desire for Magnus, and decided that getting to know him doesn’t seem so bad at all.  
  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Magnus stood up from her bed and took her robe off the bed table. It had been a very frustrating night. Knowing that Will wanted her, making her aware his feelings were real. *Not every Will Zimmerman goes drunk to say that he likes me*.   
  
Then when the door knocked Jona came in, it was in the exact moment she played her cards and told Will to take care of his problem and go to sleep. Will, looking back at Jona raised his eyebrow, and looked back at Magnus, bravado slipping and hurt in the eyes appearing.   
  
Magnus took a deep breath and sat back down her chair.  
  
Getting a bath was even more frustrating. Being in a situation where she could have been satisfied was for naught. She was to have a wonderful time with Jona last night, but because of Will’s unexpected burst of feelings it didn’t seem to settle right with her, and what’s worse is that Jona seemed to understand and gave her the time she needed.  
  
Covering her face with her hands and lathered hair she groaned.  
  
“I cannot continue to think of these relationships as something to go on and hold on. I cannot. If I do, I’m the one in the end to cry. To lose someone, some people.”  
  
Shifting in the bath and letting herself dry she padded towards her wardrobe putting her mind in place that work is work, friends are friends with or without benefits.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
As Magnus went out her room she began to realize that Will wasn’t there yet.  
  
“Where could he have gone? I did ask for some tea.” heading towards the kitchen she was assaulted with the various fragrance of food.  
  
Hearing Magnus come through the doorway Will looked back from the fridge and smiled “Hey there Magnus! Sorry for the tea, we wanted to surprise you.” Ducking back again and grabbing some water and juice.  
  
Turning towards the stove she was assaulted with general fondness from and for the two.   
  
“Hey there sleepyhead. Now I know you take your breakfast with what? Granola? Fruits and milk – soya and low fat at that.” he winked at Will.  
  
“We decided as a truce and you as the person in the middle we’ll have a good brunch together.”  
  
Will returned from the fridge and looked at Magnus.  
  
“Sit Magnus and eat, this won’t happen everyday.” he smiled sheepishly.  
  
Sighing in a smiling manner she sat down. “As long as I don’t have to eat anything with too much oil in them I’m alright.”  
  
Both men grinning they turned back to their task.   
  
“Now then!” said Jona, “Let me introduce my famous Neil-O-Blueberry Pancakes.” as he set it on the table. “Blueberries straight from Minnesota!”  
  
Sighing at the other side Will said “Well, I’m certainly no cook, but I made you tea Magnus and yeah I made the salad we always make as well. Can’t compete here.” he laughed.  
  
“Oh well! I’m sure there’s something. Now why don’t you round up the bacon and toast while I make some souffle- a friend once told me she made awesome souffle and I wanna try it.” replied Jona.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Magnus looked at the the men beside her, trying to keep her thoughts and libido under control. She was used to this, once a few decades ago she was in between a dare and was supposed to sit in the middle of 5 gorgeously hot men and none of them even turned her on the way these two fully clothed men did. She squirmed.  
  
“Magnus?” You alright asked Will.  
  
Looking at him with wide eyes she snapped out of her thoughts and smiled.   
  
“Yes Will, I was just thinking about the abnormal we are supposed to catch.” she said looking at Jona.  
  
“Really? We’ve got another one? What’s it this time?” Will asked shoving a spoonful of bacon in his mouth.  
  
“ACK!” said Jona, “before we go in work details I’d like to propose a toast to this wonderful friendship of ours.” He smiled eyes twinkling brightly with mischief and more.  
  
“Also, I’d like to add that if it’s possible let’s talk in the office, I got something yesterday that you should learn Thera.But maybe after we eat.”  
  
Will shifting in his seat, uncomfortable of him caller her Thera drank his juice.  
  
“Jona,” started Magnus “If this is important it’s okay to take notice here, I promise we’ll finish up the food.” she promised.  
  
Nodding he told his report.  
  
“The mercenaries have alerted me with a range of waves the abnormal was emitting I assume you would want to see this for yourself it’s in your office but it seems that in 36 hours it will be awakening.”  
  
Magnus suddenly startled looked at them both, complete in her Doctor Magnus state.  
  
“Will, Jona, prepare to leave in one hour, let’s meet up in my office discuss this and get a plane to Norway.”  
  
Will stood up. “But Magnus, the food?”  
  
He didn’t care if he sounded like he was whining, they needed this, or at least he needed to collect all evidences about them before doing anything.  
  
“I’m sorry Will, Jona… we can pack it up for lunch in the plane.”  
  
Standing up as well Jona looked down at Magnus, held his hand in front of her and pulled her up.  
  
“Thank you for understanding Jona.” she said.  
  
Will started collecting the plates and got ready to pack the food when Jona kissed Magnus straight on the lips and Magnus seemed to be melting in his arms.   
  
Jona stopped the kiss and looked at Magnus, Magnus looked at Jona as well, but noticed something else behind him.  
  
It was Will, gripping the plates because of anger or hurt she didn’t know. Sighing loudly and almost choking on her emotions she bid them “see you boys later” and went out to her office.  
  
The kitchen was in a dangerous zone, both men thinking different things about one person. It was palpable in the air the threat they both pose and the possessiveness they have on Magnus. However, they continued as nothing was wrong and hoped the trip to Norway wouldn’t be a lost cause.  
  
*So much for breakfast* they both thought.


	6. Trip Gone Awry

With the trio in the office, Magnus showed her discussion of the abnormal they were about to face.

“Come again Magnus?” Will asked “I’m not sure if that’s what you said – a Stallioth?”

Chuckling Jona patted Will’s shoulder.

“Told you he’d get that reaction!”

Narrowing her eyes at the childish antics of her men, she continued her discussion.

“The Stallioth is in the deep part of North Western Norway, it is by the forest and under a cave. Usually, it spends it’s time in the higher levels of mountains and cliffs when active and usually flies down on lower surfaces when in hibernation. He does need at least three years of being protected and hidden.” She explained in a no-nonsense tone.

Looking at Magnus wide eyed Jona laughed.

“So he isn’t just a stallion and a sloth? He flies too? Sweet!” He clapped Will on the back as he joined him on his laugh.

Stopping the urge to roll her eyes she answered.

“Yes, of course the Stallioth is a different creature to behold. The looks of a Stallioth is so fragile that it seems there are no bones to support his weight but he is an extremely strong being. The color of a male is the darkest shade of gray that doesn’t touch black while the female is dark brown.”

Taking a breath she continued.

“The Stallioth’s abilities actually came from the Stallion itself, almost looking like a horse but it’s hooves – are claws like a sloths, moreover, it is the speed, when the Stallioth flies, it can go up to 375 kilometers per hour. However the ability of it to move in land is limited, hence it’s deep sleep before having the strength and time to walk out and fly again.”

“Magnus?” Will asked “If this thing is so fragile, why do we have to take it in especially since it seems to be relatively safe?”

Jona was the one to answer his question.

“The Stallioth, according to my research and men at least are almost extinct, less than 25 beings are alive right now and we are hoping to protect at least two or if possible three so as to not create a new specie of endangered animal.”

“Ah, I understand. What does it look like though?”

Blinking back, Jona shrugged.

“I have only heard reports, today will be the first time I could see an abnormal really, out there.”

“Wow,” said Will. “What about you Magnus? Do you know what it looks like?”

Thinking a bit Magnus tapped her finger to her lips, eyes lighting up as she remembered.

“Are you men familiar with Harry Potter?”

“Yeah” “Yes”

“Have you watched it? Specifically, the fifth one?”

“Uh, Thera? What happened in that?”

Will was the one to answer this time.

“Well, it’s the one where there’s this horrible pink teacher and irritating government, oh yeah that guy Sirius Black died here…”

“Oh I remember, that movie had a lot of blue.” He pondered. “So what’s the connection?”

Shifting her posture she answered.

“You men do realize that fairies and – vampires – werewolves – mermaid are real correct?”

“Yeah” “Yes”

“Then that is why many if not all of the abnormals stated in Harry Potter are real. The Stallioth is the Thestral’s close cousin. One big difference that there is no need to see someone die first to see it, the problem is that he or she should see the person killing someone at least once in his life every year for the past 10 years and does not regret it.”

Scratching his head, Will asked… “So we need to find a killer really?”

“No,” Jona answered solemnly, “You’ve already got me.” He finished, flashing a dangerous gleam to Will.

Will took a blink and was momentarily taken aback.

“Just pulling your leg kid – military officer here.”

“Ah, got me really worried there!”

They both laughed.

Magnus shook her head again at the men, there was something not right about them. No matter how friendly they both seem at each other it doesn’t cut good with her. Leaving the men to talk for a while in her office, she settled behind her desk and alerted the other members of the Sanctuary to meet them at the designated coordinates.

Suddenly a great guffaw was heard. She looked up to find her men shaking with ill-concealed laughter. Standing up she threw them a sharp glance.

“I’ve already told the other’s we are leaving in a short while and will be waiting for them at the inn. Now then, if you both are mature enough to get ready. I will meet you both in the lobby at 15 minutes.” She left, her long scarf swaying down her back and hips.

Giving out a low whistle Jona commented.

“She really has a nice six. Whooo weee!”

Eyebrows drawn together, Will asked “Six?”

Standing up Jona answered.

“It’s a military thing, like watch your back since, 6 is at south of a clock if you’re the center point.”

“Ah – so you were referring to Magnus’ – uh – backside.” confirmed Will.

“You betcha. Don’t you think it’s nice?” He asked innocently.

“Yeah, I guess.” he said uncomfortably thinking about the last time he had those “six” so near him.

“Alright Will! Let’s get get camping!”

They both left the office to grab their equipment.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Magnus had just gotten her things down and decided that tea would be nice before leaving. Going to the kitchen she reassessed her position. She was between two men who she both find undeniable attractive in their own ways. One was allowed to be with her, but she felt that he was developing into something more, and she didn’t want that – even if she did, she can’t have it.

Sighing, she realized it’s almost the same with Will. No matter how many years she had to get over her weakness, it was always so easy for her to fall for someone, and hard.

Drinking another cup of tea and pouring it all down in two full mouthfuls she wiped her lip and went to work.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The trip to Norway was seemingly pleasant. The trio took their time with a personal air force jet generously provided by Jona. Will was contacting Henry and the others while Jona and Magnus were together in the seat at the front.

Jona turned to Magnus, “Thera, there is still a couple of hours before we reach Norway at this point. Would you like to rest?”

Looking briefly at him Magnus waved her hand off.

“Thank you Jona, but maybe later, I am a bit befuddled by some of the researches about the Stallioth History, -”

“ACK!-” Jona interrupted “You know I love you Thera, but sometimes all those science talk gets to me.” he said light heartedly, putting his arm behind her shoulders.

Magnus turned to look at him wild -eyed “What-?” *Did he just say he loves me?*

“You know, too much technical stuff- the brain hurts as well!” he laughed. “Now, promise me one more hour then get at least an hour of sleep before working again.”

“But Jona-“

“Please Thera?” he looked at her with he deep brown eyes.

“Alright, but you better be sure that you wake me in an hour.” she chided.

Smiling back at her he answered “Of course.” *We’ll be there in an hour anyway* and he kissed her on the lips again.

At that moment, Will noticed the sweet exchange of the couple and felt anger stirring in him. Confused by what he felt for something that shouldn’t be he scrunched up his eyes and willed himself to fall asleep.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

*It’s been almost an hour, gotta wake Thera up soon.* Jona decided.

Before he could even nudge her the jet gave a startled jump. Many quick things happened in succession.

Magnus stilled – Will shouted “Goddamn COFFEE!” – the plane was falling down at a high speed – the pilot was shouting though his radio and Jona could only hold Magnus for dear life.

The jet suddenly buckled and an engine burst was heard, nearing the ground, the plane crashed nose first, gravity was enough that the plane tilted back to it’s usual look and momentum was the only one they wanted to avoid. Thankfully before anything else dangerous came to play the plane stopped.

Thanking their luck Will stood up first.

“Damn it that burns!”

Magnus hurried onto him.

“What happened will?”

“Coffee burn is all, tripped all over my lap damn it.”

“Alright, go on change, if there are any blisters tell me so that I could heal it. Jona and I would be up front looking at our coordinates.”

“Okay, Magnus. Thanks.”

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Helen Magnus opened the cockpit door and sighed loudly, picking up her things and bags.

“I’m sorry Thera this happened, it never does really.” Jona apologized.

“It’s alright Jona, no harm done. Let’s just find a way to get to Northwest Norway to finish this.” she said grabbing her tablet and finding a connection in one of the jet’s corners.

Jona turned to Will.

“How’s the burn kiddo?”

“Doing good, just a bit well hot.”

“Of course it is.” he said patting him in the back again.

“If you boys are ready let’s head on out to find civilization, it seems it’s a few kilometers of grass where we landed.” came Magnus’ voice from outside.

Packing up the stuff they needed the most, Jona gave the pilot an emergency number in case, as well as extra pocket money if ever he decided to join in.

“I promise that as soon as we get to some houses we’ll call in reinforcement for you, at the meantime captain, there are some supplies at the back, have fun.”

Saluting his commanding officer he barked “Yes Sir!”

Coming up with Magnus and Will they hurried for civilization.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

“That- Magnus, was – really… huh… a long walk!” huffed Will.

Wiping her forehead Magnus agreed “Pretty much Will, I can’t remember walking for 7 kilometers straight!”

“Why don’t we rest for a while? 10 minutes?” asked Jona.

“Hey! Why don’t you have any sweat?!” exclaimed Will.

“Cause I’m already too hot for that kiddo!” they both laughed while Magnus squirmed

*Oh, not in this heat you won’t Helen!*

Straightening up he gave his answer, “Simple, Military, takes the sweat right out of you that you don’t have anymore!” he smiled winking at Magnus’ direction.

They took ten minutes rest when Magnus’ phone rang.

“Henry?” she asked.

“Yes, I believe we are, somewhere in the west.”

Looking perplexed she answered, “Yes, some kind of savannah…”

Quiet for a moment as the boys watched her, they stopped what they were doing.

“Will what?! Henry!”

“Alright, alright I’ll ask, but you answer for this!”

Closing her phone she sighed again and looked at both men.

“So, does anyone of you have a crystal mirror?”


	7. *When the trouble stirs

Jona and Will look at her puzzled.  
  
  
“Crystal mirror? No don’t have one on me, but ask me for a crystal ring I might” Jona said with a cheeky smile.  
  
  
Magnus smiled saying “I don’t think a ring would work on this one, but I appreciate the sentiment.” and – trying to sound flippant.  
  
  
“So Magnus?” Will asked “What’s the mirror for? Why does it need to be crystal?”  
  
  
Standing up from the rock she was sitting down on she called on Will.  
  
“Well since we have none on hand and what I have to do is practically a bit – personal – I need you Will, to come with me.” She said giving a look at Jona.  
  
“What me to come with?” Jona asked.  
  
“Thank you,” she then placated “no need, it’s just a little thing between the group we need to do.”  
  
“Alright, I’ll just be here – on the watch out.” he shrugged and went back to the cooler “and- grab a beer.”  
  
  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+   
  
  
  
“So uh Magnus?” asked Will “What are we doing behind these trees?”  
  
Mussing up her look she gave her the best doctor profile she could muster.   
  
“Turn around, face the tree and pull your pants and boxers down.”   
  
“MAGNUS! What is this all about? What happened?!” freaked Will.  
  
Stressing herself heavily she pulled out her gun.  
  
“NOW WILL! I SAID NOW!”   
  
She said, pointing her gun at his chest.  
  
“Alright Magnus, calm down sheesh!”  
  
Turning around slowly to the tree he could feel Magnus eyes on the back of his head.  
  
“Do it.” she commanded.  
  
He unbuckled his belt, the metal echoing slowly through the field of trees. Taking a deep breathe he pulled his pants down.  
  
“Good, now then your boxers – if you have briefs take them of as well -“  
  
Turning around “Magnu- UH! Can you stop poking me with that thing!” Will shouted.  
  
Magnus relented “Please Will, just do it and for God sakes don’t turn around!”  
  
*I don’t think I can keep myself under control if I see something I’m not meant to.* Truth be told, Magnus was already feeling light headed, listening to Henry she was shocked and appalled all at once, not at what she should do but with what she would feel ultimately when she did it.  
  
Taking another deep breathe, Will pushed his boxers down in one whole push.  
  
“Happy now Magnus?” Will felt eerie, he shouldn’t be really, not when Magnus had already seen his backside more than once for the usual doctors appointment but this isn’t the Sanctuary and well this isn’t even near a check-up.  
  
Trying to keep herself under control she answered.  
  
“No, keep still and just stay there. Be quiet.”  
  
“Magnus -I’m not really that good with this – but okay.” and Will submitted.  
  
Magnus shifted forward, breath going out in shallow pants.  
  
Taking a deep breathe she cupped his right bum.  
  
“Magnus!” Will freaked out. “What? – Uhhnggg…”  
  
Magnus was sweating as well, slowly gripping his right bum cheek and sliding her fingers down the curve of his ass.  
  
“Magnus…” Will kept moaning “What? Are you doing?”  
  
“Just please Will, shut up.”  
  
Finally finding something different with his skin, she pressed her nail to it.  
  
“OH MAGNUS!” Will clamped up grabbed her other hand and pushed her towards the tree, now he was facing her and her back to him.  
  
“Will stop now!”   
  
“Why Magnus?” said Will his feral side taking over. “Missed me? Missed this position? Although I really liked the desk Magnus.” What were you doing with your hands up my ass eh? Liked to feel huh? Want me to feel yours again.”  
  
“Will – please stop.” she was pinned down tightly, gun out of her hand and his manhood pressing more into the curve of her backside.   
  
“Oh, I loved your ass Magnus, felt it quiver under me last time, now feel this Magnus, don’t you like the feeling? I know you do – I know what you want.”   
  
Will laughed, a leering laugh that sent shivers down Magnus’ spine – not entirely all bad.  
  
“Will, listen to yourself, this is not you.” tried Magnus once again.   
  
“This is more that I’ve felt like myself than any other moment – Magnus.” He licked her earlobe.  
  
“What do you want us to do?” He asked excitedly.  
  
Magnus still struggled to free herself *Henry, hurry* she pleaded in her thoughts.  
  
Will skimmed his hands on her sides sliding them back up to cup her breasts when Will jerked.  
  
“UGH!” Will felt that all the air was breath out of him and he fell down sideways.  
  
Behind him Jona gun raised in a position to knock Will cold.  
  
“Jona -” Helen whispered.   
  
“Hey Thera, you okay?” He asked lowering down his gun.  
  
“Yes, thanks to you.” She said walking down to Will and fixing him up.  
  
“What happened? I’m gonna make this jerk pay Thera. God damn it.” His eyes were on fire anger etching on his face.  
  
“Calm down Jona, please it’s not his fault. We need Henry.” Magnus whispered.  
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
“We need to get back to our things a helicopter will be coming down to help us. I’ll tell it to you on the way, can you bring him please?”   
  
“Yeah sure why not? For something maybe.” Jona smiled.  
  
“Later -” Magnus said kissing him on the cheek “let’s take a walk first and get to the clearing.”  
  
Jona grabbed Will up with Magnus and they walked back their spot.  
  
“Henry will be here soon, I had to take Will somewhere secluded as no one knew but Henry that he placed a tracking device on Will, somewhere embarrassing.”  
  
“Which is why his pants are down” Jona concluded “but what happened as to why you were the one in a compromising position?”  
  
“Well -” Magnus cleared her throat “The device when activated makes he feel less like himself consciously and more of what he could want subconsciously.”  
  
“So it’s a tracking device that when opened makes the person feel horny?” He laughed.  
  
Still maintaining her professional look she answered “Not really, it makes you things you want to be but are too scared, like if you wanted to become a smuggler or a mad scientist and the usual you want to be but can’t.”  
  
“Ah.” he replied simply. “Why did it have to be you?”  
  
“Well that’s the tricky thing. The only thing for the tracking device to operate is that a certain hormone has to be excreted from the person himself.”  
  
“Ah – I’m no doctor but this hormone of fear and trust should be together?”   
  
“Yes, and a bit of hesitation.” Magnus admitted.  
  
“Which is why you had to shout on top of your angry lungs?”  
  
“Ah, so it was that loud?”   
  
Chuckling he answered “Yes a bit, I wasn’t worried there, I got worried when it was quiet, but I guess I understand.”  
  
They kept on walking and as they got into the clearing and Jona put Will down and helped Magnus with the things. In a few more minutes just as they were finishing there was a loud sound up above and the winds blew harder.  
  
“HEY DOC!” Shouted Henry from up above.  
  
Magnus waved back up along with Jona.  
  
The helicopter slowed down to a halt beside their ground and Henry came out.  
  
“Hey Doc. Who’s the dude?”  
  
“Henry, this is Jona. He’s a friend of mine – ” she looked at Jona and he smiled back at her. “A good friend, he’s also the one who told me about the Stallioth.”  
  
  
  
“The name doc? Gross.” Henry said “Hey dude.” Henry greeted back.  
  
“Hello to you as well Henry.”  
  
“So uh where’s Will?”  
  
Magnus turned back to Henry. “He’s right there – asleep.”  
  
“Oh, so the uh tracking device?” Henry asked cautiously.  
  
Jona smirked “Tracking device and split personality gadget though.”  
  
“Ah- sorry about that, I need a few more tests before I can get the hang of fixing it though.” Henry admitted.  
  
“No harm done Henry.” Magnus placated – then stopped when she saw Jona’s calm but wild eyes filled with worry and rage.  
  
Magnus gave him a stare as well backing down Jona shook his head and grabbed Will once again.  
  
“Let’s head on, in a little over a day the Stallioth will be awake. Henry? You wouldn’t mind grabbing the things right?”  
  
“No dude, sure thing.”  
  
“Henry? Where is Kate?” Magnus asked.  
  
“Ah yeah forgot to tell you. Kate is with the captain – pilot guy a few kilometers southeast said that it’s your plane that crashed. She’s calling back up for it.”  
  
“Thank you!” Jona called out from the helicopter.  
  
“Biggie is at the moment in the Norway Sanctuary (A/N Sanctuary Wiki said that there is a Norway Sanctuary although unspecified). I think he’s fixing our rooms there already. Do you want me to call in one more room?”  
  
Magnus looked back at Jona contemplating and then to Henry.  
  
“No need, just ask for an adjoining room for me if they have one.”   
  
Blinking Henry said nothing about it. “Alrighty Doc.”  
  
“Oh and Henry?”  
  
“Yeah Doc?”  
  
“If it’s possible, have another helicopter ready for the use with supplies, we’ll be going out as soon as possible if Will wakes up. As well to the forest and a pick-up to meet us at the zero-in point to the cave. We need to hurry as fast as possible.”  
  
“Alright doc, on it.” Henry said “Anything else?”  
  
“Two more things, one is that please announce everyone at the Norway Santuary and the others to call me Magnus, no one calls me by my given name. Tell them I’m undercover with the military on something.”  
  
“Okay Doc, that’s weird but I guess. And?”   
  
“Oh Henry one last thing. When can you remove the tracking on Will?” Magnus asked.  
  
  
Looking at her with shame he answered.  
  
  
“I can’t doc, I don’t know what happened, only that he fainted but I can’t take it off – doing it while at a dangerous stage could cause the neurons in his brain to explode.”   
  
  
“Oh, I understand.”  
  
  
“He is alright doc? Right?”  
  
  
“Yes he is, just tired. Alright then let’s move out.”  
  
  
They climbed up the helicopter and headed to the Sanctuary. Magnus can only hope she can control Will as long as need be.


	8. Back to the Safehouse

-In the helicopter-  
  
“Henry” came Magnus’ voice “Make sure Will is comfortable in the back, Jona and I will fly to Sanctuary.”  
  
“Sure thing Doc. – I’m sorry again.” Henry replied placing Will in a comfortable sleeping way.  
  
“No harm done-” Magnus said with a dismissing wave of her hand.  
  
In the co-pilot seat Jona snorted “-yet.”  
  
Magnus gave him a look and he looked back at her with angry eyes. She softened her look and kissed him gently on the lips. He calmed somewhat and they proceeded to the Sanctuary.  
  
En route to the Sanctuary there was an incoming transmission. The loud static it caused woke Will up with a start.  
  
“Oh my damn head!” He tried to sit up.  
  
Henry pushed him back down “Easy there dude, we’ll be in Sanctuary in a few hours.”  
  
“What happened?” Will continued to lie down.  
  
“Well, we finally found you, the transmission from Kate might have woken you up.”  
  
Will moved his head a bit and heard Magnus talk through the mouth piece.  
  
“Yes Kate, thank you for accompanying the Captain, make sure he gets to the Sanctuary safe.”  
  
“Magnus?” Came a gruff voice.  
  
Switching her earpiece Magnus talked to the Big Guy.  
  
“Magnus.”  
  
“Good to hear you’re safe. Everything is ready here for you to go.”  
  
“Thank you very much, extend my thanks to Lars for the invitation. We’ll be there soon.”  
  
“Sure thing Magnus. Out.”  
  
Setting back the earpiece to normal mode. She shifted her look backwards and noticed Will was conversing with Henry.  
  
“Jona…” she whispered.  
  
“Yeah?” came his stoic voice.  
  
Taking a breath she held his hand “Take the plane for a few minutes, I need to talk to Will.”  
  
The hand that she was holding felt like stone – a dead weight. Jona took his hand away and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
“Your call.”  
  
Magnus didn’t have a lot of patience with men, boys moreso, but there was something about Jona- maybe the way he looked at her, the secrets and help they had that Magnus could never get mad at him even for the silliest of things.  
  
Touching his cheek and wincing when she felt him start to move away she gave her thanks.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
“Henry?” Will asked his arm over his eyes.  
  
“Right here dude, just scooted over to give the doc some space.”  
  
Feeling a soft hand on his arm he winced – “Magnus?”  
  
“Will.” came her voice. He heard a sound of metal on metal and took his arm out of his eyes. Magnus was in front of him sitting down on the metal box.  
  
“How are you?” She asked.  
  
Will looked at her, her eyes full of concern as she stared down at him and wetted her lips.  
  
Will felt a jolt of arousal hit him, he groaned and closed his eyes. Magnus instinctively held his cheek for reassurance. Suddenly Will’s whole being stilled. His breathing was labored and he felt he was going to cry or blow of both.  
  
“Dude?” Henry asked, his voice far away.  
  
Then he heard Magnus shush him.  
  
“Magnus!” He opened his eyes staring at her like a wild man. “Tell me it was all a dream! I fell asleep and here we are!”   
  
He pleaded to her, his eyes speaking volumes that wished he didn’t violate Magnus -again.  
  
He sat up, ridged. Looking into Magnus’ eyes filled with a turmoil that didn’t know how to answer. He looked at Henry and saw him finding the floor interesting, then his eyes snapped in front. Looking at the mirror.  
  
Two pairs of angry brown eyes bore into him and he realized everything was real. Holding his head in his hands he groaned again. From shame and not arousal.  
  
“Will,” came Magnus’ soft voice.  
  
“I’m sorry Magnus, please. I didn’t know.” He almost sobbed “I don’t know what I was doing!”  
  
Holding his hands tight to stop him from pulling his hair she shushed him.  
  
“I know Will, it’s alright -“  
  
“I practically raped you!”  
  
With what he said Henry’s eyes snapped up with confusion, anger and then guilt. Magnus looked at Henry stopped him from saying anything and turned to Will.  
  
“I understand Will, I know what’s happening and it’s not your fault. I need to get back in front now, Henry will talk you through it.”  
  
Cupping his face with both hands, looking at the face of her wonderful protege, his face still soft and clean she couldn’t stop herself and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.  
  
Will was shocked, looking at Henry he saw him still looking at the floor, as his eyes went to Magnus, he saw her get back to her seat the angry brown eyes not looking at him anymore but staring at Magnus with a look he couldn’t decipher.  
  
After a tense few couple of minutes, he looked back at Henry.  
  
“So, what happened?”  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
“YOU WHAT?!” Will screamed.  
  
Magnus closed her eyes and focused on driving and Jona whistled on in the front.   
  
“I’m sorry dude! I mean you did allow me one little experiment.” Henry defended.  
  
“Yes I did! But damn it. I didn’t know that this was the reason or what would happen to me when I get that thing in me!” Will puffed out.  
  
“I’m sorry really, I mean – look in the bright side, at least we found you guys with that.”  
  
“Yeah whatever -” Will said.  
  
Just as they were settling into a semi-comfortable silence Will asked again.  
  
“When can you get it off me?”  
  
“Idunno..Idon’tthinkIcan” mumbled Henry too soft to hear.  
  
“What?” Will demanded.  
  
“I don’t know… how exactly. -“  
  
and before Will could retort back. “without having to damage your brain in whole.” Henry continued.  
  
Will took several deep breathes – looked out into the window and the silence in the helicopter was defeaning save for the whistling of Jona.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+   
  
  
  
“Helen Magnus!” came Lars’ greeting from the helipad on the Norway Sanctuary.  
  
“Hello Lars” greeted Magnus back “Thank you for the accomodations.” Then in a husher voice “Vennligst, ring meg Thera.”  
  
“Of course slaende kvinne, anything for the beautiful Thera Magnus.” He flashed her his best smirk.  
  
At that moment Jona came to Magnus, hearing the words from Lars mouth he placed his arm around her waist possessively.  
  
Lars eyebrows shot upwards.  
  
“Forlovet, Magnus?”  
  
Smiling at Jona and Lars she replied “Ingen, Lars. Naer venn”  
  
“Jona, this is Lars head of Norway Sanctuary he is new but very capable.”  
  
Lars took out his hand and offered it to Jona.  
  
Jona looked at the guy and gave him a once over – Lars was tall, although he was taller by at least an inch or two, he had a boyish look in him and a smirk of arrogance, he wore his hair close to his ears. The one thing that striked Jona the most is that his hair is of deep emerald green.  
  
“Stunning isn’t it?” Lars said, pointing his left hand to his hair while his right still in front of him.  
  
Smirking back Jona took the offered hand “Yeah it is.”  
  
Addressing Magnus once again Lars smiled at her.  
  
“Allow me to help the other men to their rooms, your butler is here as well as the Indian Girl and a Captain which I guess is yours?” He pointed to Jona.  
  
“Yeah, thanks.”  
  
“Thank you Lars, same room?” Asked Magnus.  
  
Walking towards the helicopted he waved back and shot a thumbs up.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
In Magnus’ room…  
  
“What was that about Thera? Those Norway talk?” Jona asked, pinning Magnus to the door.  
  
Stiffling a giggle Magnus answered.  
  
“He said striking woman, then asked if we were engaged.” she whispered to his lips.  
  
Eyes narrowing at what Lars called her and the whisper of being engaged from her lips made him hard.  
  
“And what did you say?” He asked, nuzzling her neck and placing small kisses throughout her collarbone.  
  
“I said ‘no'” her breathe was losing while she rubbed her hands all over his chest and unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
“No?” he embraced her body tighter and smelling all of her.  
  
“No,” she confirmed “I did say we are very – close friends though.” She smirked.  
  
Jona looked back at her.  
  
“Close eh? Let’s make it closer.” and he pushed his erection forward.  
  
Magnus moaned her consent and before she knew it, he already had her blouse open, and bra clasp off. He shifted her breasts out of her cups and brought his face to it.  
  
“I love your breasts Thera.” He worshipped. Taking one nipple to his mouth and suckling like a man dying while rubbing his calloused palm all over the other breast. Magnus kept moaning and shifted her hands all over his silver hair pressing him nearer to her.  
  
Jona stood up and she groaned in protest. Smirking he let her nipples tingle then dived down to the nipple he neglected with his mouth. She moaned so loud and palmed him through his jeans.  
  
Bringing her thighs up and bringing his face back to her chest, he carried her to the bed. They both bounced on the bed, and when that wore off they quickly divested themselves of their clothes, Magnus trailed her fingers down his back as he ravished her.  
  
“Please-” she said.  
  
Looking at her blue eyes he replied. “Later, let me love you,” he said softly so soft she almost didn’t hear.  
  
He went down on her, burying his nose in her womanhood and pushing teasing the lips with his own.  
  
Thrashing on the bed she grinded her hips to his face but everytime she did he backed away a little.  
  
“Jona…!” she cried.  
  
Taking the tip of his tongue out he flicked her clit and she screamed.  
  
“I love your pussy Thera, it’s so wet, is so wet for me and I love it. I love how you taste.” he said in between slurps and kisses.  
  
“Oh Jona! You’re so good!” she moaned “Let me please!”  
  
“Don’t worry baby, come on – scream more for me, I love your cries…” then he pushed two fingers inside her.  
  
They groaned. “I love you Thera, oh gods you’re so tight!”  
  
Suddenly sitting up eyes wild Magnus turned them back, him on his back and her setting on top of him.  
  
“You like me tight?” She stretched her body over him, looking at his erection defying gravity slightly and looking down at her pussy dripping.  
  
She smirked at him, an evil smirk and started rubbing her folds over his head but never in.  
  
“Come on Thera!” he yelled pushing his hips up but everytime he did, she backed away.  
  
“Payback eh?” Magnus smiled in his neck.  
  
Back with a vengeance he took her thighs, held them open and looked at her shocked face.  
  
“Yes Thera. Very.” He kissed her roughly and pushed his hard cock in her.  
  
Both groaned at the contact. Magnus breathing heavily through her nose and Jona holding her ass as she grinded herself on him.  
  
“Move” he whispered.  
  
Back with a vengeance she rode him up and down and up and down.  
  
“More baby, just a bit more.”  
  
She grimaced a bit at being called baby but she kept going. “Open your eyes Jona.”  
  
He did and he almost came on the spot, Thera, his Thera was in front of him playing with her breasts in one hand and pinching her clit with the other.  
  
Eyes turning wild he grabbed both her breasts and pinched her nipples until her mouth opened.  
  
“Thera,” Jona tried to talk.  
  
“Put your fingers in your mouth. Taste yourself.” he oredered in his best Colonel tone.  
  
The taste of her in her mouth, the hard feeling of him in her and the sensation of her nipples being pinched was too much. Muffling her shouts she kissed him tightly and squeezed her walls.  
  
He finally flooded her, so much he wasn’t stopping and their mixed juices dripping down her thighs.  
  
“I love you Thera.” he said sleepily.  
  
Smiling sadly at him, thankful he couldn’t see her eyes. She kept him in her.  
  
After a few moments she talked…  
  
“Jona?”  
  
“I know Thera, let’s go. We only have 17 hours left.” he said as he cheked the beside watch. “Take a bath first, I’ll follow.”  
  
Smiling at him she stood up, both grimacing with lost connection when he fell out of her. She kissed him tenderly and sashayed in her all together to the bathroom.  
  
Before she could even open the door to the bathroom, a knock came in and the door opened.  
  
There standing in his fresh clothes was Will Zimmerman, taking in the scene in front of him, a naked man with silver hair and respectable body, eyes turning into slits, a shapely woman with dark – bed deshiveled hair and wide shocked eyes on him.  
  
The three felt their emotions on a boil, Jona was ready to pounce, Magnus – still nothing covering her – was ready to flee to the bathroom to hide or to stop Jona – Will was standing eyes quickly getting dark, without any notice, he gave Magnus a once over and looked at her eyes directly, drilling her in his face not seen by the man on the bed.  
  
Suddenly before anyone can move in a dangerous way, like a split second chance Will moved his head down.  
  
“Sorry Magnus, Jona. Didn’t mean that -really-” his voice like a boy who was embarrassed. “The chopper will leave in an hour, be ready by the helipad okay?”  
  
“Yes Will, thank you.” came Magnus’ meek voice, she shivered, knowing there was an undertone of sneer in what he said. She just hoped Jona didn’t hear it.  
  
As the door closed, Will hurried to his room ready to pound the emotions on anything. Jona relaxed and buried his head under the pillows. Magnus closed the bathroom door, getting her feelings in check and trying to control a sob from escaping her. 


	9. Cutting A Few Threads

The trip to the forest was a jumpy ride. Two trucks were headed to the deep woods where there was a cave that was said to have been inhabited by the Stallioth. One truck housed Kate, Henry and a pile of Jona’s mercenaries while Magnus, Jona and Will was on the other. More than it- just being a jumpy ride – it was tense. Absolutely tense.   
  
It was Will’s turn to drive. He sat in the front seat ready to leave with Kate and Henry at the back of another truck waiting for him to move when he realized that no one was going to sit next to him. Shifting the rear view mirror his eyes narrowed at the scene before him.  
  
Jona and Magnus were sitting side by side towards the right, Jona by the window with Magnus on his arm. They were talking animatedly and excitedly, with what – Will shut down his ears. They didn’t seem to feel that he was looking at them either way, so pushing back all the bile from his throat he started the engine and left.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
After 2 hours of driving they stopped by a clearing where Sanctuary equipment was set up for camp. Kate and Henry unloaded the pther equpment and readied the cage while the others jumped down to start packing on weaponry.  
  
A short man, shorter than Will came up to the trio.  
  
“Mr. Neil, Sir.” came a heavy salute from a mercenary.  
  
Jona stopped talking to Magnus and looked at him “Ah. Driz, report?”   
  
“The Stallioth is inside the cave, about thirty minutes on foot in the dark, he is sleeping by a pile of rocks that acts as a nest, it doesn’t seem likely to move in at least 6 more hours- just to be safe.” Driz said in a practiced manner.  
  
“Report taken into account, – now call on the others for a short meeting.” Jona ordered.  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
In less than 5 minutes, seven men who were at camp, five other men from the Sanctuary, Kate, Henry, Will, Magnus and Jona were all present at the table.  
  
“Men” came Jona’s voice “Today, we are here for work, and I’m – glad – you are all safe. Now then, this is Thera Magnus, head of the Sanctuary Network, she will be treated with utmost respect and recognition.”  
  
Suddenly another man in his early twenties raised his hand.  
  
“Yes Brent?” came Jona’s acknoledgement.  
  
“Permission to speak freely sir?”  
  
Jona smiled “Of course, we are not in the military. Just acting like one -“  
  
  
“But sir -“  
  
“I know, I am military, and I am proud of the devotion you show me but it’s alright.”  
  
“Okay sir, I would just want to ask if the wonderful miss is taken? To be honest sir, she has a wonderful pair of melons, two pairs actually.” he leered smirking at Magnus.  
  
Magnus was affronted, Will was shocked, Kate smiled, and Henry’s breathing labored. All the other men smirked – but it was short lived.  
  
“Driz!” he shouted.  
  
“Yes sir?!”  
  
“Make sure, Mr. Brent is taught of the proper etiquette, I am sure that he knows we are family here, although all male, but make it a priority to everyone that Ms. Magnus will not be treated will ill-respect. Understood?”  
  
Everyone at the table nodded.  
  
“Are you mute men? I said undersood?”  
  
“Yes Sir!”  
  
Nodding towards them he finally concluded the assembly.  
  
“Move out!”  
  
Everyone shuffled to their own workstations. Henry debriefed some of the men who will be going with Kate to set up the cage while the other three hurried to the weaponry.  
  
“I’m sorry with my men Thera.” came Jona’s apologetic tone.   
  
Magnus smiled at him “I understand that Jona, they are men, although not that educated per se, but I understand.”  
  
Jona lifted up a stunner. “Thank you Thera, I would kiss you here senseless but the men -“  
  
“I know.”  
  
Locked in each other’s eyes Will suddenly came up.  
  
“So, when are we leaving?” He piped up.  
  
Grabbing another stunner Magnus turned to him “In a few minutes, Will. Tell Kate and the men to be ready and start in five minutes and secure the perimeter, we’ll be following after another five.”  
  
Nodding Will left to find Kate.  
  
Magnus then heard a chuckle.  
  
“What is it?” she asks.  
  
Eyes filled with mirth he replied “A woman after my own heart!”  
  
Laughing along with him to turn to Will she suddenly stopped in her tracks when she heard him say: “Problem is, she already has it!” but was still laughing. She stopped just enough to seem like her foot caught on something, but she knew what it meant. That Jona was sure of her, it seemed selfish of her to keep the charade up to herself that Jona has already indeed fallen for her, but work comes first, and so with a purpose she heaed back to her team.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
“Alright, ready?” She asked as she came to her group.  
  
“Just a little more tweaking here Doc.” came Henry’s voice. “Pity I can’t come, you know me and guns!” he laughed.  
  
Kate took the tranquilizer from Henry and laughed “We know you and guns Hank, good in the lab bad on the field, now give it.”  
  
“Give me a break Kate!” he tried to say while looking forlorn.   
  
Will rolled his eyes and clapped him on the back “We know you’re awesome Henry, now go on and get busy with those bytes while we -” he faltered “find what we need to find.”  
  
Agreeing on that Henry went back to the computer’s to check on everything leaving Kate with the Duo.  
  
“Kate?”  
  
“Yea Doc?”  
  
“Accompany Mr. Driz and a few of his men up front, follow the points and we’ll be five minutes behind you. Set the facility and we’re good to go. We have roughly 13 more hours.”  
  
“Sure thing Doc. Take care with you and Will!.” she cheered as she headed onto her ‘other’ team with her new gun-toy.  
  
Before Will can turn Magnus called to him. “Will?”  
  
Looking back at her and smiling while his head tilted to the side he answered.  
  
“Yeah Magnus?”  
  
It was an awkward gesture, an awkward gesture enough that Magnus didn’t had to hide her shock, in a way she was speechless but she found her tongue.  
  
“Are you trying to get a rise out of me Dr. Zimmerman?” she demanded.  
  
Giving a full smirk he looked at her straight in the eye. “Me? No. Of course not. Him-” he cocked his head to Jona “and all the other men? I think you just did. Now if you excuse me, we have a monster to catch.”  
  
He turned to leave and before Magnus can call him back and berate him in his unprofessional behavior as well as break a small part of their relationship by calling the abnormals -monsters Jona called her out.  
  
“Thera! Let’s get a move on. It’s five!”  
  
Taking a deep breathe, she set her foot down on the ground ‘No more of this Will, after this day, we will have a talk.’ She then went beside Jona to head on to the cave.


	10. Chapter 10

The walk to the cave was a heady thing. The only sounds that were made were of Jona’s whistling and the rustle of footsteps on the ground. Magnus was in her professional mode, but that didn’t stop a psych or a trained black-ops from seeing her distress one way or another.  
  
—+—A few minutes ago —+—  
  
“Thera, come here.”  
  
“What is it Jona?”  
  
“I just really want to ask what is going on with you and your protege? I mean is there something? I want to know Magnus and don’t call me touchy but I want to have a right to know.” he asked, bumbling at his words and ruffling his hands all over his silver hair.  
  
Smiling up at him Magnus had to peck his cheek. “You are adorable Jona.” Straightening her posture she answered “No. I don’t have any relations with my protege or any of my team unless it’s professional or strictly friendship. I have made a good bond with them over the years, same as with how I look at you know.”  
  
“Just a little bit more special?” He asked.  
  
Smiling slightly she acknolwedged his words and gave him what he wanted to hear.  
  
“Yes, Jona just a bit more special.”  
  
A few moments passed between them. “Why do you ask?” came her voice.  
  
“It’s just that, the tension between you two is palpable, I mean I like him, give or take. Especially during our breakfast but something’s up. I know it’s the little thingy stuck on his butt that makes him an ass, but I’m worried about you.” he concluded.  
  
Taking another deep breathe and not ready to face the inevitable ‘I care deeply for you, or more’ line from Jona she answered with finality.  
  
“Yes, I understand. I find him a bit difficult nowadays as well, but I blame it on the technology on his – backside. He has a strong emotional level – I’ll talk to him – as his boss about it. Don’t worry.”  
  
Holding her shoulders with his hands he kissed her forehead.  
  
“I’m not worrying about you love, I know you can handle yourself, I’m worrying about him. The next time he goes ape on us I might not be able to stop myself.” He said this with a feral look in his eyes that Magnus just had to smile a bit and caress his cheek.  
  
“I understand, there is no reason for the device to be activated, so I guess it’s all safe.  
  
-+-+-+ NOW -+-+-+  
  
“Alright. I see the cave, that’s it, right Magnus?” Will said with his usual tone of voice. It sounded so much like her protege that she couldn’t find her friend.  
  
“Yes Will. Let’s take a few more walks up ahead in ten minutes let’s radio in Kate for their locations.” She replied.   
  
After ten minutes of solid walking they came into a clearing and Magnus radioed Kate.  
  
-Kate here  
  
-Kate? Where are you now?  
  
-About thirty minutes into the cave, -static- the equipment is set up just a little more, I guess the Stallioth here is well, just sleeping, about 50 meters from the cage. How do you want us to go?  
  
-Wait for us there Kate, we’ll be there in twenty minutes, do not do anything damaging or reckless, this might be just once chance.  
  
-Got it Doc, thanks.  
  
“So” came Jona’s voice. “How is it?”  
  
“Good. Let’s get up only 20 minutes more then we can pack him up and ready to get home.”  
  
“Home -” Jona smiled “I like the sound of that.”  
  
Smiling back at him she found herself looking at Will who was at that moment looking at her with an expression she can’t fathom, but after a split second it was lost and back was her protege.  
  
“Let’s go.” Will said.  
  
After a few more walking they saw lights and heard a low buzzing sound that could be their equipment, from afar they can see the outline of their men when many things happened all at once.  
  
Jona took Magnus’ hand in his and kissed her, just in the niche of hiding from his men and the outside world, not thinking about Will. Magnus on the other hand was flabbergasted, but she knew this mouth, she loved this mouth as well it was familiar and in a way still safe, and in a few seconds was kissing him back with unknown passion, all she knew is that she was tense from many things – Will the most of it and this can help her at least until everything calmed down.  
  
Will on the other hand began to convulse but no one saw it happen, not the two who were madly making out or the others too far away to notice them. When he suddenly growled.  
  
“Get your fucking hands off her.”  
  
Startled they sprang back but still locked in each other’s embrace.  
  
“I like you Kid, I really do, but get the fuck away and mind your own business.” he kept on holding her.  
  
Magnus was another stroy, she tried to get out of his grip bus didn’t succeed.  
  
“What is wrong with you Will?!” she shouted.  
  
“What’s wrong with me Magnus? You ask what’s wrong with me? You are! As well as him! Prancing around the Sanctuary like your own personal honeymoon escape and I’m sick of it. Of both of you.” he said in a low tone.  
  
“Now get your hands, off her. NOW.” he said with finality.  
  
Magnus can feel the hair on her nape stand. Jona laughed aloud at Will, but he wasn’t ready for an attack.  
  
Like a man possessed Will charged over Jona knocking him down without – miraculously – harming Magnus. A bit shocked Jona was still doubled over the attack and holding his body in place as he hit the rocky cavern wall.  
  
Slowly, Will stalked over to Magnus.  
  
“So Magnus, how was it? Was it fun?”  
  
“Will! What is wrong with you? I’m sure it’s not the device, there is no way for it to be activated!”  
  
Trapping Magnus in between his body and the wall he sniffed her.  
  
“You smell so good Magnus, if only that guy wasn’t here it would be so pure. Now do what I want you to do and don’t scream.”  
  
Magnus tried to pull him off, but it felt like he weighed 10 times more his usual size and his strength seemed to be more powerful now.  
  
“You’re hurting me Will.” she said in a soft voice.  
  
Looking down at where he was gripping her wrists, he saw the red marks that were formed and opened his hands slightly.  
  
“I’m sorry Magnus-“  
  
Snapping her head to meet his eyes, she saw Will but it was gone again.  
  
It was like in a trance, she was slowly moved to the cavern floor, Jona was in her peripheral image, she felt helpless and a fool. Two things she hated to feel in her days. She was not weak, and she was not a fool but now she was lost and she didn’t know what to do.  
  
She looked at Jona who was standing with a gun in his hand poised to shoot Will. It wasn’t a stunner or a tranq she was sure of that. She can only look him in the eye and plead him not to. But she can see the muscles in his hand and the conviction in his eyes.  
  
Will on top of her was still sniffing her, taking of her clothes in a way so immaculate it seemed not to be in tune with his new brutal personality. Unknown in the effects of what could have caused him, and thinking she doesn’t have that much to lose, she opened her mouth and screamed.  
  
In a flash moment, a man grunted, a gun was shot and the man on top of her started to convulse heavily.  
  
“Magnus!” he screamed in agony. He was trembling so hard and the shout was so loud that she can see the lights from the encampment coming see them. She saw Jona with the gun on the floor, Will was weak enough that she could turn the tables around when add to the convulsions he was struck down by something.  
  
“Nice seeing you here, Helen!” came a cheery voice whispered in her ear.  
  
“Nikola!” she said startled.  
  
As Nikola helped her up, Will was still convulsing on the center floorof the cave, harder than ever.  
  
“Magnus!” he still screamed. “Help me!”  
  
She knew this was Will, her protege and friend, but she didn’t know what to do. She knelt in front of him.  
  
“Nikola! Help me get him up!”  
  
As Tesla neared Will doubled over.  
  
“Don’t! Don’t let him come near me!”  
  
He was sweating, the men had arrived with Kate and a huge sound revertibrated on the walls of the cave.  
  
“Ah!” Tesla said with uncharacteristic glee. “It’s awake!”  
  
“What?” came Magnus’ voice amidst the footsteps that stopped and the cries of Will.  
  
In the outline of the lights on the cave a 7 foot high and 5 feet long, four clawed hoof was awakening. It spread it’s wings that seemed to be 4 feet on each side and was a beautiful shiny dark maroon in color, the color of varnished old wood.   
  
In a haste, Jona shouted “Everyone! Take cover!”  
  
The mercenaries were the first to hide, taking the order seriously, Kate was already with Magnus and Nikola, Jona hurrying up to catch them. The Stallioth was now moving towards them in a rapid pace that none knew possible and if they didn’t move they’d be trampled over.  
  
Kate barrell-rolled to the right near the rocks while Nikola and Jona took Magnus by her arms and hid her to safety. No one noticed a body lying prone in the middle of the cavern floor.  
  
In a few more seconds the Stallioth would have reached Will, Magnus let out an ear piercing scream and everything went dark.


	11. Back to Safety

Previously:  
  
The mercenaries were the first to hide, taking the order seriously, Kate was already with Magnus and Nikola, Jona hurrying up to catch them. The Stallioth was now moving towards them in a rapid pace that none knew possible and if they didn’t move they’d be trampled over.  
  
Kate barrell-rolled to the right near the rocks while Nikola and Jona took Magnus by her arms and hid her to safety. No one noticed a body lying prone in the middle of the cavern floor.  
  
In a few more seconds the Stallioth would have reached Will, Magnus let out an ear piercing scream and everything went dark.   
  
Now:  
  
The Stallioth wings started to pick up air, add to that it began to walk steadily to Will. No one could move from their places and then Magnus let out an ear piercing scream as the light from the ecampment was extinguished by the mighty wings of the Stallioth. The cave was bathed in darkness but for the sound of everyone’s heavy breathing, the erratic beat of Magnus’ heart and the abnormal’s trek towards Will.  
  
Everyone waited for the inevitable *squish* or bone cracking, skin tearing sounds but none came. After another steady beat or two, the only thing that could be heard were lullabies of snores.  
  
“What on earth?” came Magnus’ unbelieved sound.  
  
Hearing a rustle from the right side and then Jona answered “Well Thera, I’m sure we have flashlights handy, let’s see what happened.” as he began to rustle in his backpack.  
  
“Oh dear Helen! I hope your dear protege makes it safe – oof! What?” came Nikola’s voice.  
  
Leaning down to him and speaking in French, Magnus let out a strained whisper, hoping Jona wouldn’t hear. “Nikola! Appelez-moi Théra, le colonel ne sait pas.”  
  
Taking some time to think Magnus could see Tesla trying to bridge together the thoughts.  
  
“Sûr Helen, mais tu me dois une explication pour cela – ou un baiser.” came his playful reply.  
  
At that moment Jona had found the flashlight.  
  
“Alright Thera. Here we go. Kate – one for you too. Let’s see our Will. Ready?”  
  
Taking a deep breathe Magnus answered. “On the count down to three people, open and shine your flashlights to the floor going middle, you all know where it was. Three, Two, One…”  
  
Three steady beams of lights shined throughout the cavern floors and there Magnus let out another unebelieved sound.  
  
“Oh my gods.”  
  
Growing a big grin Tesla jumped from his spot behind the rock and trotted along the middle, there laying like a sack of bricks was Will, still in the same position as before with the exception of a huge horse like creature beside him with one wing enveloping him.  
  
“Looks like little Sonny here has a pet!”  
  
Carefully walking towards Tesla, Magnus could not believe what happened.  
  
“I wonder Nikola, what could have happened for her to react this way?”  
  
Coming up behind her Jona joined the conversation “Maybe she likes him.”  
  
Tesla turned his amused expression towards Jona.  
  
“You’re probably right, anyway, it seems that it’s going to sleep for a few more hours, plus this – whatever this is, is helpful.”  
  
“Doc?” came a voice from the side.  
  
“Yes Kate?”  
  
“I’m just wondering though, what are you guys looking at?”  
  
“You mean, you don’t see it?” said Magnus looking at Kate.  
  
“No, I mean, I know I radioed you earlier, but I just said what Driz told me. I believed him since he threw a rock over there but it bounced and – what?” said a befuddled Kate.  
  
Smiling tenderly at her Magnus replied “Yes, well. The only way to see a Stallioth is for the person, to have the past ten years of his or her life tainted by killing one person each year, without remorse.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yes kiddo, oh.” said Jona. “I’m not that proud but hey it’s the job.”  
  
“- Oh yes, in mine it’s a living!” came Tesla’s remark.  
  
“Shush Nikola.”  
  
“Very well… Thera.” came his mocking voice.  
  
Shaking her head Magnus looked once again at Jona.  
  
“So. How many of your men can see it?”  
  
Shining his light over to where his men was, he signaled them over.  
  
“Driz? Alright?”  
  
“Yes Sir.”  
  
“Good, now how many of you kids see a brown, four clawed thing?”  
  
4 out of 5 men raised their hands.  
  
“Alright then, good. Don’t worry Morty, you won’t lose your job. Now then men, those who see it, grab it and lead it to the cage. Morty, make sure Will here is properly taken care for. Let’s move back out.”   
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
“Alright! Alright! Let me get this straight.” started Henry.  
  
“First, I can’t see it, because I’m not a killer?” This earned a glare from Magnus, a smirk from Tesla and a shrug from Jona.  
  
“Second, she this thing, is attracted to Will? Which is why we can’t let them both too far apart from each other, all the way back to Norway Sanctuary?”  
  
“And third and last” he breathed. “Will can’t see this too right?”  
  
Three head nods came to greet him.  
  
“This is bad doc, after all the stress he has, he doesn’t need an invisible pet- or admirer.”  
  
“I know, but this is the only way we can save the Stallioth, we’ll think of something for Will.” came Magnus. “Now then, get the transportation ready, your men as well Jona. Let’s head back.”  
  
Just as Magnus was going to grab a bottle of water Tesla came up to her.  
  
“Thera deary, I was just wondering…” he started as his arms came up to her waist to hold her tight. “Can I grab a ride?”  
  
“Nikola! What on earth are you doing here anyway?”   
  
“Oh, just sightseeing. Please? You still have juicy details to tell me love.” he breathed thought her ear.  
  
Pushing him back from her she replied. “Fine, you can get the ride, but don’t be so sure I’ll let you back to Old City.”  
  
“Thanks He- I mean Thera.” and he leaned down to kiss her hand.  
  
“Ah. There you are Thera,” came Jona’s voice steely but calm.   
  
“Hello, I believe we haven’t met.” straightened Nikola.  
  
“No, we haven’t. Colonel Jona Neil.” Jona said extending his hand.  
  
“Nikola Tesla, just an old friend of our dear Thera.” he said smiling wildly and clasing Jona’s hand in his.  
  
Jona looked him from top to bottom and top again and gave a speculative smirk. “Ah. How old per se?”  
  
“Ah as well! I see our dear Thera has been talking.”  
  
Raising her eyebrow Magnus joined in the conversation. “Yes Nikola, I told him.”  
  
“And I thank her for her generosity in telling me who she is.” replied Jona.  
  
“Understood,” Tesla nodded “I’ll just check on the sleepyheads. Good luck!”  
  
Looking at a retreating Tesla, Magnus sighed “Seems like he’s building up energy to torture Will.”  
  
“Well, I like him. Them both really, they remind me of someone just as – bouncy.”  
  
“Alright then, let’s head on to the truck, you drive?”  
  
“Of course, Thera.”  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+


	12. Back In The Sanctuary

“Ah herlig eventyr! You have it Thera?” came Lars’ jovial voice.  
  
Nodding towards the opening front doors Magnus nodded. “Yes Lars. Where do you think could you make a place for me and this specimen we have?”  
  
Lars who was circling the cage stopped for a moment “Is that young Will over there?”  
  
Tesla came as well through the front doors and clapped him on the back.  
  
“Yes he is! Seems like he has an invisible admirer!”  
  
Almost falling from the strength of the clap on his back Lars recovered will a playful smile.  
  
“Ah Nikola old friend! Wonderful to see you here! Seems like you ran into our dear Helen once again.”  
  
Nikola and Lars were very good friends with each other, even though one was over a hundred years old than the other they have the same attributes with them. Both charming, tall and of course the arrogant look that no one can miss.  
  
“Oh Lars, remember our dear doctor here is Thera. You know that.”  
  
“Ah how can I forget! Wonderful to see you here though, now why is Will inside?”  
  
“Don’t you believe me old friend? Will has found an invisible admirer. Was there in the middle of the cave asleep and then bam! Our little boy has a lover.”  
  
“Well then, let’s hope Thera wouldn’t have that much of a problem with this one. Maybe that’s why she was asking for a bigger place to set up – wait, where is she anyway?”  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Behind closed doors, a man was whispering hoarse words through her ear.  
  
“Let these men play and wonder for the time being, at this time, let me.” He quietly slid his hands through the sides of her body.  
  
Magnus squirmed in her position just behind the door, being trapped once again in between Jona. “I have work to do Jona.” She tried to make her voice as stressed as possible as she tried to ignore the feelings he evoked in her.  
  
Taking a step back he smiled “Okay Thera, if you really mean that. Let me watch your doodling with them or whatever it is you do?”  
  
“Of course Jona. Thank you so much. It’s just really stressful nowadays and I really appreciate this. Maybe later?” she kissed him chastely.  
  
“Always M’lady.”  
  
Opening the door to the entrance hall they saw Tesla just beside the cage, Jona excused himself to the lavatory while Magnus walked to Tesla.  
“You know Thera,” he started without looking at her “it would be better to keep your pheromones down. I could still smell.”  
  
Trying not to blush and composing herself she stepped beside Tesla and completely ignored his first comment.  
  
“Where is Lars?”  
  
“Looking for you actually, I think he’s somewhere in the bedrooms trying to see which one you had a romp with.” Tesla sniggered.  
  
“Really Nikola, stop with the antics, I’ll tell you when it’s time.”  
  
Groaning like a little boy Tesla turned to her “You are no fun when you feel – unsatisfied – now then, to answer your question, Lars is trying to find people who are nice enough to carry Sonny and the Stallioth here.”  
  
“But he has a room already?”  
  
“Yes dear, the newest lab at the farthest left of the third floor has enough room for these two. When will your protégé wake though.”  
  
Just as Tesla said that Will started to gain consciousness.  
  
“Magnus?”  
  
Squatting Magnus answered “Yes Will? Are you alright?”  
  
“Just – fine, a bit heavy though, but soft.”  
  
Laughing a bit Magnus placed her hand in the cage and wiped the hair from his face.  
  
“I hope you understand Will, you are in a cage,” she let her hand out but was stopped by Will, he held her hand in his.  
  
“Keep talking” came his hoarse voice.  
  
“Well, the feeling of heaviness and softness you have right now is the Stallioth.”  
  
“What?! Its with me here?” came a frantic voice and as this happened Will felt a rumble as Tesla and Magnus saw a movement.  
  
“Yes it is Will, now understand.” She gripped his hands tight.  
  
“With what happened back in the cave, for no reasons I understand, the device activated – now don’t apologize with what happened” she soothed as she saw his eyes go wide. “I understand the implications of what is happening and all I ask is that you listen right now.”  
  
“Okay.” He said weakly.  
  
“When you convulsed, the Stallioth woke up early. It charged towards you but no one could see because it’s wings turned the lights off, what was incredible to see is that other than hearing skin tears and bone cracks from you, when we shined the light it was there taking you under her wing.”  
  
“Ah I understand, but where is it?” looked a confused Will.  
  
Tesla leant down as well. “Well Sonny, I don’t think you’ve lived ten years of your life killing someone for every year, so I guess that’s why.”  
  
“Oh.” Will replied, lessening the force of his graso of Magnus’ hand. “Is it pretty though?” He tried to smile.  
  
“Yes it is Will, she’s magnificent. You’ll love her.” Magnus tapped his head once again. “Now quiet down, we’ll get you and the Stallioth accommodated in a short while. Get some rest.”  
  
“Alright Magnus, thanks. Oh and sorry once again.” He grabbed her hand and kissed in tenderly.  
  
In a count of a few seconds they heard Will snore. Tesla and Magnus straightened themselves up.  
  
“Looks like the you have a many count of admirers right now.” Tesla whispered. “Even Lars has taken an attraction to you, and you know me.” he smiled.  
Looking at him differently, Magnus ignored him comment, “I hope we get him up. I’d like to understand many a great deal about the Stallioth and the difference in Will’s expressions.”  
  
“Well, you talk to him when you get on the doctors bench. For the meantime, I sense Lars coming in to check up on us, probably going to take him up. Your paramour is with him”  
  
“He is not my paramour Nikola, please.”  
  
“Alright, alright Magnus, I get it. I’ll be in the last left lab, Lars keeps it specially for me.”  
  
Tesla left Magnus with Will and true to his words as he turned the corner, she could also hear the footsteps of two men.  
  
*I guess all I have to do is find out what happened to Will and why he convulsed, and of course take that horrible thing off him. Poor boy is stressed out.*  
  
She felt arms behind her and embraced her. She also heard Lars asking for cavalry and ordering them to keep Will and the Stallioth safe going upstairs.  
  
“Come on Thera,” he breathed in her ear “I’ll draw us a bath then you can start working in an hour. There’s still time.”  
  
Holding his hands in front of her with one hand she nodded and they all went their ways. All the while setting her right hand, the hand Will kissed to her own lips, unconscious of the movement she made.


	13. To Understand Her Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter--- before I totally forgot about it.

Grabbing two bottles of fragrances, Jona switched and wieghed them both in the palms of his hand. “Chamomile or Lavander? Lavander or Chamomile? What do you think Thera?” He asked looking at the bathroom mirror and seeing Magnus reflection.  
  
“I’m very fond of both of them Jona” she answered as she was slipping her jacket and shirt off. “It just depends which scent you are more comfortable walking around the Sanctuary with.” She was now removing the her stocking and she saw Jona’s shoes in her peripheral vision.  
  
“Well?” she continued, “Have you decided?” She stopped mid thigh.  
  
Kneeling down in front of her he touched the tops of the stockings and looked at her in the eye. “I don’t care if I smell like a woman, as long as the smell reminds me of you.” He traced patterns all over her leg as he pulled the stockings down. “In that way, everyone would know we are together,” he faltered. “At least in this moment.”  
  
Magnus placed her hands on his hair. Not trusting herself to speak, in fear that she may not give out words to match his feelings with her. In comfortable silence, she ruffled his hair as he pulled her skirt and undergarments down. As he finished he stood up and looked into her eyes bending for a kiss.  
  
The kiss quickly got heated as Magnus felt the pressure build within her for the promise of release and satisfaction, she clawed at his chest and opened the buttons on his shirt. He hugged her tighter “Are you sure you wanna do it now?” came his drawl. “We can have more fun in the bath – it’s a variety as well.”  
  
Looking at his eyes, she raised herself and kissed him harder, rubbing herself on him. “Thera, I can’t hold back much longer if you do that.” Putting up all her strength she pushed him back on the bed.  
  
“Please, a quick one Jona, then we can have another round.” Magnus was saying this as she was licking his neck, how the heck could he say ‘no’ to something like that? He nodded his assent and ducked down, he held her hands and placed them on his head once again, still fully clothed he adjusted himself.  
  
“I’m sorry, Jona. I just need this.” she pleaded. Jona smiled at the want Magnus was showing him, he smirked and took out the tip of his tongue and touched her clit.  
  
Magnus buckled, hard. She tried to control herself from totally showing his face in her center. Jona, feeling that he may die from lack of oxygen, not that he minded how he died and where – used his fingers to open up her folds – he then blew on it.  
  
Just as Magnus was going to crush his face, simultaneously he sucked on her clit like a vacuum on high, grabbed her fingers from his head and directed it on her breasts, making her play with herself.  
  
Magnus looked down at him and almost came, he was looking straight back at her, his hazel eyes dark with passion and longing. She moaned loudly which only fueled him to lick faster and longer at her. All that could be heard were Magnus’ breathe, the jumps on the bed and the sound of sucking and juices.   
  
Jona licked and sucked and inserted his tongue in every fold and crease he could find, and when he felt that Magnus was near completion, he twisted both her nipples until she screamed.  
  
For a few moments, that only thing that could be heard were two shallow breathing and licking noises.  
  
“Your taste is phenomenal Thera, I could bottle it up as wine or perfume, but only I could have it.” He climbed up and kissed her softly.   
  
Suddenly feeling a little sweaty both from pheromones and the traveling, she gave him one last cuddle and stood up, him following her movements..Standing buck naked in front of him she pushed him away when he was going to hug her once more. Seeing the look of confusion in his face she smiled and felt another throb.  
  
Slowly caressing her body with her hands, she slid her hands from her hair towards her collarbone and rubbed her breasts with each other, tugging a bit at the nipples -Jona neared her and she looked at him and narrowed her eyes, saying that he should stay.  
  
Stretching her back and pushing her chest out she continued the trail of her hands towards her nether region – and just as fast, she stood up straight and smirked when she heard Jona try to supress a strangled moan.  
  
Taking a bit of a pity on him, she stood at his side, cupping his bulge and rubbing it slowly, she could feel that heat and hardness emanating from him. She stood on her toes and licked his earlobe as she said;  
  
“I’ll place the scent in the bath, Jona. Do not come in unless you are nude as was the day you were born.” Magnus swayed her body until she arrived at the bathroom doorframe, looking backwards and doing a come-hither motion. “Be ready for me. I already want another round.”  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Magnus looked down at the man on the bed. Cuddling with her pillow and holding it like it was the only warmth in the world. His head was embedded in the pillow and there would be an occasional breathe drawn by his nose just to smell it. After the bath interlude they were so spent, in all reality, he was spent – having sex and two blowjobs was a tax on him for the moment, and he really needed his rest.  
  
She smiled and leant down to whisper in his ears. “Jona?” He replied with a movement of his head, as if sensing a new sense of heat. “I’ll be by the new lab doing the experiment, you just rest I need to work now.” Before she could straighten her posture he cupped her cheek and pushed himself up to kiss her. He opened his eyes, smiled and went back to sleep.  
  
In some part of her, she wanted to giggle, and to cuddle back with him, but a niggling sense for being with Will came into the forefront of her mind. Standing straight and getting her clothes on she left the bedroom.  
  
Just as she was turning the corner, a bouncy voice came up to her.  
  
“Now how is the lovely get together? Private isn’t it?” he smiled evilly.  
  
“Nikola. Do not disturb me.”  
  
“What? I’m not even disturbing you, just escorting you to your lab, it’s just a little chat between close friends. Don’t worry Helen, I won’t mention whatever romp you had with the Colonel.” he whispered the last sentence as they walked.  
  
Heaving a big sigh she opened the door to the area before the glass lab where Will and Stallioth where together.  
  
“I don’t have time for this Nikola, either you decide to help me or leave. I need to study the Stallioth and Will.” she said as she reached the lab coats and equipment.  
  
“Helen, that is one dreadful name, and in accordance to the protege, I suggest you answer his needs first. He does need to wake up before his admirer does.”  
  
“Let’s not call it his admirer shall we?”  
  
“Getting touchy Helen?” he inquired as he placed his glove on. “I believe the boy is growing on you. You’re losing your touch, love.”  
  
“Be quiet Nikola, of course he has grown on me, as a friend.” there came a few moments of silence. “From when he was young until now. We will always be friends, he my protege and me his mentor. I see much potential in him and I know someday he will continue what I am believe for.”  
  
She touched the glass where Will was situated making Tesla tilt his head in wonder what could really be in his friends mind there was a touch of conviction in her voice, but what troubled him somewhat was the undertone of agony and longing.


End file.
